


Lantern Lights

by Brieeze01



Series: Feelings, Smut and Love ^.~ [2]
Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi, The Founder of Diabolism, The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon)
Genre: Action & Romance, Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BAMF Jin Ling, BAMF JingYi, BAMF Lan SiZhui, Bottom Jīn Líng | Jīn Rúlán, Boys In Love, Budding Love, Canon Compliant, Falling In Love, Feelings, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Growing Up, Happy Ending, Height Differences, Jin Ling is best boi, Juniors, Kinks, Love Confessions, Lube, M/M, Masturbation, Passion, Peeping, Post-Canon, SiZhui is kinky, Soft SiZhui, Sparring, Sweet, Sword Fighting, Top Lán Yuàn | Lán Sīzhuī
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24986350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brieeze01/pseuds/Brieeze01
Summary: SiZhui was unable to clear his mind as Jin Ling drifted across his thoughts for the millionth time since that night; the loud brash head of LanlingJin creeping over him and he swallowed heavily.Even though he had been so desperately drunk that night, his ears ringing with Wei WuXian and HanGuang-Jun he had still heard the soft muffled moans that slipped passed Jin Ling’s hand and he couldn’t block it out.He wondered guiltily what that moaning voice would sound like in the throes of passion. Would he be loud? Or quiet? Would he scream like Wei WuXian or would he groan like HanGuang-Jun? Would he pant with dirty words in his ear or would he be breathless under him? What would those full lips taste like? What would those hips look like? What would his ass feel like under his hands?SiZhui slipped his fingers into his sleeve pulling out a small bottle of oil he had taken to carrying around because he clearly had a problem. Then he slid that oiled hand under his robes and into his pants, as he caught his lip with his teeth to hold back the gasp in his throat.He felt his lashes flutter closed as he gave himself up to his fantasies, gave himself up to the boy who haunted his dreams.
Relationships: Jīn Líng | Jīn Rúlán/Lán Yuàn | Lán Sīzhuī, Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Series: Feelings, Smut and Love ^.~ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808650
Comments: 201
Kudos: 422





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So one of my guilty pleasures with mdzs is ZhuiLing lol that and XiCheng and MerLan Zhan >_> don't judge me rofl. This is the sequel to Suibian and I hope you guys like it ^.~ I'd love to read your comments, critiques, kudos or whatever~

The large windows in the LanlingJin Library were thrown open wide in a desperate attempt to ease the oppressive heat that came with the late summer. It was stifling hot and Jin Ling flicked his sleeve out of the way with irritation as he read over the report in front of him, the duties of sect leader laying heavily on his shoulders. He had a mountain of reports to deal with and every time he thought he’d reached the end of the pile more disciples would trail in with more documents and more requests and an endless stream of letters. 

The LanlingJin Sect boasted an impressive reputation both for splendor and competence and even the disaster Jin GuangYao had left behind couldn’t tarnish the name of his great sect. But with that greatness came heavy responsibilities. His first order of business had been to root out all of Jin GuangYao’s supporters and handpicked servants and the young heir had enlisted the help of the other three sects to do it. It was almost funny how the three leaders were basically family. Jiang Cheng was his mother’s brother, Nie HuaiSang was practically his cousin and Lan XiChen had always treated him like a nephew or a younger brother and all of them had accepted his requests for aid wholeheartedly. 

They had been frequent visitors to Lanling in the first 6 months after ChiFeng-Zun had been laid to rest. And though Jin Ling had been quite leery of Nie ‘I don’t know’ HuaiSang, he was astounded at the almost overnight transformation. The Nie leader had practically changed his stripes after Guanyin Temple. He was suddenly capable, knowledgeable and responsible. He straightened up the QingheNie Sect in half a month with almost military precision that would have made his late brother proud. And though Jin Ling didn’t exactly understand what had happened he knew something much more profound had taken place at Guanyin Temple, well other than that amazingly embarrassing love confession. 

Jin Ling may be young but he wasn’t stupid. ChiFeng-Zun had been an impressive military general and a respected leader. He was proud and powerful which made the betrayal of his sworn brother even more vicious and even worse ZeWu-Jun had been the one to put him down.

Poor ZeWu-Jun, he had taken that hard. Even someone as young as Jin Ling could read the endless sorrow and grief that now trailed around Lan XiChen, his ever pleasant smiles were a shader dimmer, his bright brown eyes withdrawn. But the capable GusuLan Sect Leader had nonetheless agreed to help rebuild LanlingJin and Jin Ling was profoundly thankful for that. 

Both Jiang Cheng and Lan XiChen had take over their sects in their late teens after the Sunshot Campaign painstaking building and rebuilding their people and their homes until YunmengJiang and GusuLan were worthy of their reputations again; and Jin Ling was endlessly grateful for their wisdom and their guidance.

Jin Ling sighed a sigh that was too old for him, turning his head to the window as he set the letter aside. He gazed lazily out at the vivid flowers that bloomed along the pathway. It was so unbearably hot in the library and he wished wholeheartedly for the vast refreshing waters of Lotus Pier. The miles and miles of lakes and ponds and bays that were cool no matter what the season.

He loved visiting his uncle, even if he did chase him around with empty threats. The beauty of Yunmeng always surprised him no matter how often he saw it and he always had fun there, eating lotus seeds and playing around with his spirit dog. Then every year, he’d plant the lotuses with the rest of the Jiang Disciples. 

It was a fun practice meant to distract the sect members from their hard training as well as help the people who lived in and around the great YunmengJiang Sect. Apparently it had been a tradition since his great, great, great grandfather’s time and Jin Ling had fond memories of planting the seeds deep in the mud with the rest of his mother’s people. 

But there would be no planting this year, he had too many duties to attend to and the season had already passed. Lotus were always planted around the end of spring and Jin Ling simply did not have time. He had sent his uncle a sincere letter declining the visit for the very first time and he had felt both sadder and somehow older after sending it. 

Regardless, even though he was technically still a junior in age, he was a senior in rank and he had taken on the duties accordingly. In the mornings he would train the LanlingJin disciples in swordsmanship and archery running the drills with them to both teach and practice. Then he would spend the rest of his day studying and pouring over reports. And though he was pretty sure LanlingJin had capable teachers he wasn’t quite ready to trust the elders of his sect and had deferred to Lan QiRen of all people who sent him cordial and lengthy letters with lessons and assignments. 

He sighed again fanning himself a little. The sun was merciless at the end of summer and it would be another few weeks before the cool northern winds of fall would sweep through Lanling. Jin Ling turned away from the window pulling another letter towards him almost smiling as he saw the beautiful flowing script. 

_Dear Jin Ling,_

_I hope you have been well. How is Lanling? Gusu is peaceful here though it’s been quite hot lately. JingYi and I have mostly just been studying and practicing like always. Though I get to practice with Wei-qianbei sometimes. That’s fun. He and HanGuang-Jun spar everyday now. Apparently that’s how YunmengJiang disciples cultivate best. They don’t meditate like we do. I wonder if it’s because they don’t have a Cold Spring? ZeWu-Jun and HanGuang-Jun approved our night hunt. We will be in Lanling during the equinox. ZeWu-Jun mentioned that LanlingJin hosts the Lantern Festival every year and he said we should go. Apparently Lanling has some of the best craftsmen and the most beautiful lanterns he has ever seen. JingYi is very excited. We look forward to going with you._

_Be Well,_  
_SiZhui_

Jin Ling grinned as he pulled his brush over to pen his reply. SiZhui and JingYi were his best friends and he was definitely more than excited to show them the beautiful Lantern Festival. It was true that Lanling had the best craftsmen in the entire cultivational world. They made complex and intricate lanterns that could float or dance or fly in the air and the night would glow with the hundreds and hundreds of lanterns the people of Lanling released. 

“Pardon me Sect Leader Jin?”

Jin Ling paused turning to look as the door of the library opened to reveal a maid. She was petite and quiet and obviously shy from the way her eyes stared down at the rich wood boards of the floor. Jin Ling pursed his lips pulling her name up foggily. If he remembered correctly she was Chen Meili. He narrowed his eyes, he never knew how to deal with regular girls. They were too meek? Quiet? Polite? Nothing at all like his disciples. The women who made up his juniors were loud and bold very much like boys themselves. It was just the demure, shy little maidens who left him uncomfortable and he spoke stiffly.

“Yes?”

“Jin Diu is ready when you are sir. It is time to get your fittings done.” 

Jin Ling glanced down and pursed his lips again. He definitely needed it. His pants were too short and his sleeves hit at his forearms now. Even his shoes felt too tight on his feet. 

“Very well, wait a moment.”

“Thank you Sect Leader Jin”

Jin Ling turned back to his letter writing out his reply quickly before he stood to follow that meek young woman to the seamstress. Chen Meili was undoubtedly beautiful with long braided hair and fair skin. Her big doe eyes were shy under her long lashes. She walked with a gentle sway to her hips that most women had. As far as girls go she was definitely one of the prettiest but something about all that delicate gentleness made his hair stand on end. How could someone be happy being so weak? He couldn’t understand it and he could understand even less the boys would who would talk about girls like that. What was so attractive about them? Yes they were beautiful but what good would that do in a fight? 

Maybe the boys just wanted something pretty to look at? But then why would they want to stay with someone just because they were beautiful? Perhaps it was just physical urges? But then if so why choose someone so weak? Wouldn’t they be all soft and squishy? He eyed Chen Meili again. She was definitely soft, there was no way she had muscle training. The ladies his juniors whispered about were all just like her delicate and feminine, gentle and elegant but that just didn’t click with him. What’s the point of being with someone so…..so useless? Sure some of them sang and painted and danced but what practical good did any of that do? 

Jin Ling trailed his eyes over the girl in front of him while they walked down the long white stone hallways of the palace as he considered her. She was petite coming up to his shoulder with curved hips and a full rear but once again Jin Ling was baffled. What was so attractive about a girl like that? 

Maybe if it was another girl? He thought back to his juniors. There were several girls among his disciples around his age but the fastest and strongest one was Liu Hien. She was the best archer easily outstripping the other juniors. She had a long thick mane of jet black hair and her eyes were a startling shade of blue. Instead of being curvy like Chen Meili, she was long and willowy. 

She was beautiful too, easily considered the most beautiful disciple in the LanlingJin Sect. She was disciplined and respectful but more outspoken than the shy Chen Meili. She was a strong woman and Jin Ling liked her as a disciple. But no matter how beautiful she was he just couldn’t see it. Well objectively he could understand the attractions the boys in his sect had but personally neither the curvy Chen Meili or the willowy Liu Hien did much for him and he shook his head pushing those thoughts away as they arrived at Jin Diu’s sewing room. 

_Bah….whatever…._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol Jin Ling is so innocent :P and trivia lol... I did some research for this XD lotuses are best planted around the 2nd week of May in the spring, the equinox is in September and it's the first day of fall in the northern hemisphere. Thanks for reading and I will be posting chapters every 3/4 days and I'd love to know your thoughts and stuff. I live for your feedback <3


	2. Chapter 2

“Come on SiZhui! You’ll never win with a block like that. Cross the sword in front you when you see the strike!” Wei Ying called as he slashed his sword down straight at the head disciple of GusuLan. 

“Ye….Yes Wei-qianbei!” SiZhui hurried to block canting his sword across in front of him. Suibian clanged against it for a moment before Wei Ying pulled back.

“Yes! Just like that! Again!” Wei Ying lunged forward, Suibian whistling down in front of him. SiZhui blocked it quickly pivoting to catch the next strike as Wei Ying spun pulling his sword from behind in a sharp arc. 

Wei Ying danced forward on the balls of his feet, Suibian snapping out with another lunge as SiZhui braced himself to catch the sword in a block.

“See! Watch where the hilt goes and you’ll catch it everytime.” Wei Ying grinned as he pulled his sword back fanning himself a little as the hot afternoon sun cut through the clearing. They were a little ways away from the Disciples’ Quarters in the broad open area the two had taken to sparring in for their regular matches. 

Wei WuXian had started to practice his sword routines everyday and everyday either HanGuang-Jun or SiZhui would square up with him. Lan WangJi was ever patient and repetitive running Wei Ying through hours of drills that left Wei WuXian sulky and put out at having to do all the basic forms all over again but SiZhui on the other hand was great fun and Wei Ying loved to spar with him. 

SiZhui was quick on his feet and his forms were smooth although fairly basic which was normal for a disciple his age nothing like the intricate patterns Wei Ying liked to use. What set him apart though was his speed. SiZhui was lightning fast and Wei Ying had to dodge or block him over and over when he really got into the sword practice. He was definitely head and shoulders above the rest of the disciples in GusuLan and Wei Ying felt pride well up in his chest as he considered A-Yuan. Maybe he was a little biased but SiZhui had grown up well. He was smart, disciplined, handsome and capable and Wei Ying grinned again.

“Let’s go Young Master Lan! Watch your feet! I’m doing the Qi Men Jian next. Remember the hilt.”

Wei Ying took his stance pausing for a moment before pulling his sword around his body in an arc. He slanted a strike straight at SiZhui’s Ningshi. The sunlight glittering along the long thin blade of the disciple’s sword. Ningshi was beautiful with a solid silver hilt engraved with elegant drifting clouds and a proud mountain that dangled a rich dark blue tassel. It curved across SiZhui’s chest as he blocked Suibian with a spark when the blades dragged against each other. 

Wei Ying spun back twisting his sword above to bring it whistling down into the sequence almost dancing around SiZhui but the head disciple matched him evely jumping back to flick the tip of Suibian away. He leaned back into a dodge, the blade flying over his nose before canting his sword up snapping into a strike as he pushed forward. 

SiZhui for his part loved to spar with Wei Ying too. Wei WuXian was a master swordsman and it showed in every elegant lunge and powerful swing of his imposing Suibian. The only drawback SiZhui could detect in his movements was the strength. Though Wei Ying’s sword was indeed powerful it had nowhere near the weight that HanGuang-Jun’s Bichen had. But Wei WuXian compensated with sharp, intricate movements forcing SiZhui to focus his incredible speed to match his unexpected teacher. 

It was kind of funny to think that HanGuang-Jun wanted SiZhui to teach him anything when Wei Ying was so skilled. Instead he found himself as a student again thinking through blocks and strikes as he tried to meet that complex routine. Wei Ying’s sword prowess was almost an artform in all its elegance and SiZhui hoped dimly that one day he would be able to repeat those patterns himself. 

SiZhui jumped over Wei Ying’s sweeping kick and flipped back out of the way of a punishing strike before he swung Ningshi around so fast the tip flashed forward, the sunlight catching on it for a moment as Suibian caught him in a stalemate. They held it for a moment straining against each other before SiZhui lunged backwards copying one of the amazing moves he had seen all those months ago in that backwoods clearing. 

It was hard to do. You had to time it just right to pull back out of a stalemate avoiding the weight of the strike that would follow through. If you weren’t fast enough or careful enough your opponent would cleave you in half with the strength they had been using to hold against the block. And SiZhui had practiced it for hours determined to learn it under Wei WuXian’s expert eye. 

SiZhui felt the air of Suibian blow passed him as it barely missed his chest and he pivoted quickly following his lunge to slam Wei Ying’s sword away but Wei Ying was fast on his feet turning quickly as he swung his sword in a graceful arc over his head and across at an angle over the front of his body. He pressed forward with sharp snaps of his arm bearing down on the head disciple.

They sparred back and forth for an hour, sweat dripping down their faces and their lungs burning with exertion but it was exhilarating. SiZhui marveled at his unlikely teacher and Wei Ying grinned right back at him. They parried each other over and over until with one final wide arc Suibian threw Ningshi across the grass; his blade sweeping up to point one very sharp tip at SiZhui’s throat. 

Wei Ying panted with a smile on his lips as he pulled his sword back sheathing it before he grabbed SiZhui’s arm and flopped backwards in a heap dragging the disciple with him as they fell huffing in the grass. 

“Ah that was great SiZhui!” He turned to glance at the panting young man next to him. “Another few months and you’ll be unstoppable! There’s the Sword Competitions in Qinghe in the spring and I bet you’ll win them all.”

SiZhui blushed with pride at the praise. Wei Ying was wildly encouraging and it boosted him up in a way HanGuang-Jun’s quiet gaze didn’t. He was ever patient with gentle guiding hands but he never said much and SiZhui had always felt like he needed to try harder, learn faster under the high expectations of the man who had always treated him like a brother or a son. He felt a pressure to perform against HanGuang-Jun in a way he never felt with the fun sparring sessions he had with Senior Wei. 

“SiZhui you need to focus more. Your forms are too wide and Wei Ying you need to use more force. It is important to temper your movements but your opponents will not be so lenient.” Lan WangJi spoke suddenly as he looked at the panting pair in the grass from his spot at the edge of the clearing.

“Aw HanGuang-Jun! Don’t be such a fuddy-duddy! SiZhui did great!” Wei Ying glanced over to the treeline where the regal and graceful Lan Zhan stood watching them. They hadn’t noticed him until now and Wei Ying grinned with a lopsided quirk to his smile. 

“Don’t be so harsh Lan Zhan!”

“Mn…” Lan WangJi considered them fondly for a moment, his eyes gentle before he glanced at the head disciple.

“SiZhui, it is almost time for your afternoon lessons. Shifu will review astronomy today then you are to study the constellations in the library.”

“Yes HanGuang-Jun.” SiZhui nodded politely as he dragged his tired body up. He fetched Ningshi, sliding the thin silver sword into its white sheath as he bowed respectfully. 

“A letter came in for you today. It’s on your desk. You are leaving in 2 days for Lanling correct?”

“Yes HanGuang-Jun”

“Very well, when do you plan to leave?” Lan Zhan gazed at him quietly as he stepped forward into the clearing. He swept an elegant hand down to his sweaty husband hauling him back up from the grass.

“JingYi and I are planning to leave right after breakfast since it’s 4 hours to Lanling.”

“Mn...see that you complete your duties first.”

“Yes HanGuang-Jun” SiZhui nodded politely as he bowed again before leaving the quiet clearing behind with a smile on his face. He was definitely excited to night hunt in Lanling and he hurried to the library to grab his letter. His afternoon classes weren’t for another hour and he hoped it was from Jin Ling. 

He stepped up the elegant wooden stairs of the Lan Library walking quickly to his desk. It sat in the far corner of the large open hall near one of the huge windows that let in the early afternoon light right in front of a giant flowering magnolia tree. The light drifted down into the room casting soft shadows over the tall wooden shelves covered in the huge wealth of books and scrolls that made GusuLan a veritable vault of knowledge.

Even though the Burning of GusuLan back during the Wen War had destroyed over half of their books, Lan elders and masters had painstakingly copied as many scrolls as they could remember and now almost 20 years later the Lan Library was full of books once more.

Lan SiZhui plopped down at his writing desk fanning himself a little. It was sweltering in the library. The sun was merciless as it hung onto the edges of the summer and it would be a few more weeks before Gusu was cool and chilly once more. It had a generally mild climate but this year, summer had come for them with a vengeance. SiZhui opened his letter with a smile as he spied Jin Ling’s scrawling handwriting. He glanced over it with fondness. Jin Ling was one of his best friends and he wrote his letters as if he were talking. SiZhui shook his head lightly, he could almost hear his voice in his ear as he read over it. 

_Dear SiZhui,_

_It’s hot as hell here. I feel like I’m roasting alive sometimes in this library. I’m pretty much doing the same as you studying and practicing with my juniors. They’re getting pretty good actually. I think I’ll hold an archery tournament once this stupid heat dies down. Shifu is killing me with the lessons. Everytime I get a letter it’s 6 pages long! 6?! Like what?! And ZeWu-Jun is definitely right about the Lantern Festival. We have the best craftsmen in the world. They make the most amazing lanterns. Last year I saw a bear one that flew around in midair. When you guys come down, we definitely have to go. The festival is on the first day of fall and goes all night. They also have this special wine called Lady’s Kiss. Apparently some fancy lady tried it for the first time and kissed the guy who gave it to her because it was so good. Nobody knows if that's true or not but they make it every year for the festival and it’s supposed to be the best, maybe even better than your Emperor’s Smile. We should try it when you come down._

_See you soon,_  
_Jin Ling_

SiZhui paused as he swallowed heavily. The words wine and kiss were definitely not a good combination and SiZhui was thrown back to that night so many months ago with those breathless gasping pants and those slick slapping thrusts. That night haunted him. Every time he had a spare moment he remembered it. It dogged his thoughts, tying his head into knots and he truly despaired if he would ever be able to forget it. 

_Aw shit_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.....more trivia lol sword sequences are pretty cool, Qi Men Jian is also known as the unorthodox sword method and its one of the top sword arts in China and SiZhui's sword doesn't actually have a canon name. So I picked Níngshì, it means "to have a clear gaze"


	3. Chapter 3

SiZhui dragged his fingers back through his bangs roughly before he dropped his head into his hands, visceral memories dragging him down.

_With a breathless pant, Lan Zhan wrapped his hands around his husband’s hips and tugged him back until their thighs were flush against each other as he positioned his long hard length. The moon’s pale light painting them in silver and long arching shadows._

_Lan Zhan leaned forward breathlessly and pressed the hot swollen tip of his cock to that wet, fluttering entrance with a deep, guttural groan of pleasure as that tight hole wrapped around him. A twin moan falling from Wei Ying as well as he experienced the incomparable stretch of Lan Zhan pushing his big cock inside him._

_“Ye….YES! Lan ZHAN… AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!”_

_Wei Ying gasped with a loud moan as Lan Zhan reached his breaking point and he bucked hard smacking his ass with the thrust. And then he yanked his hips back only to snap them forward again and then again. He set a punishing rhythm between them sliding out until only the thick tip remained inside before slamming back in, pulling and pushing, thrusting and bucking again and again and again and again. The wet slapping sounds of sex were unbearably loud around them that night filling the silence with passion…_

SiZhui groaned into his hands as he felt the edges of lust curl through his belly. It had been so unbelievably hot and he despaired as he acknowledged the fact that he had a problem. He had a really serious problem every time he turned around he craved those feelings that had wrapped around Wei Ying and HanGuang-Jun that night. 

He desired it almost desperately. He wanted to know what that felt like. He wanted to pull moans from someone’s swollen red lips and wrap his hands tight around their sharp hips. He wanted to pant and groan breathlessly like HanGuang-Jun and slam his cock into a tight, round ass. He wanted to make love to someone and he thought back to the end of that night and that sweet kiss he had observed from the cover of those overgrown bushes. 

_“Lan Zhan…… I really, really love you” Wei Ying purred, exhausted, his breath still coming fast and hard through his nose, their passion just starting to cool in their blood before he pressed a soft, gentle kiss rife with affection to his husband’s lips._

And SiZhui acknowledged deep in his heart that he wanted to love someone too. He didn’t want to visit the courtesans in Caiyi Town. He didn’t want some beautiful woman to drown him in her talent. And that was another problem. SiZhui had fought long and hard over the past few months against his new inclination but it was, frankly impossible to ignore after the nights and nights he had spent plagued with that passionate love he had seen, plagued with that incredible wild passion between men. He didn’t want a woman. He wanted someone long and lean with a hard swaying cock between his legs that jumped with every thrust of his hips. He wanted to drag his hands along planes of hard muscles and he swallowed heavily as his cock thickened in his white pants. 

_...........fuck......._

He cursed with feeling and unwilling or unable to clear his thoughts he thought about the disciples in his sect. He considered and discarded them one by one, even taking a moment to throw JingYi out of his head. That was definitely not an option and unbidden Jin Ling drifted over him for the millionth time since that night; the loud brash head of LanlingJin creeping over his thoughts seductively and SiZhui swallowed heavily again. 

Even though he had been so desperately drunk that night, his ears ringing with Wei WuXian and HanGuang-Jun he had still heard the soft muffled moans that slipped passed Jin Ling’s hand and he couldn’t block it out of his mind. 

He wondered guiltily what that moaning voice would sound like in the throes of pleasure. Would he be loud? Or quiet? Would he scream like Wei WuXian or would he groan like HanGuang-Jun? Would he pant with dirty words in his ear or would he be breathless under him? What would those full lips taste like? What would those hips look like? What would his ass feel like under his hands? 

SiZhui slipped his fingers into his sleeve pulling out a small bottle of sweet smelling oil he had taken to carrying around with him because he clearly had a problem. It had a mild, flowery smell and it was thin and slick on his palm as he rubbed it around. Then he slipped that oiled hand under his robes and into his pants quickly glancing nervously around the empty library as he caught his lip with his teeth to hold back the gasp in his throat. 

What would those brown eyes look like as he watched him take his pleasure in his body? Would they be hazy and wild like Wei Ying’s? Or would they be heavy under his long lashes like HanGuang-Jun? SiZhui wrapped his slick hand around the hot, hard cock in his pants. He tugged his fist up in a long wet glide pausing to twist on the thick head. 

He felt his lashes flutter closed as he gave himself up to his fantasies, gave himself up to the boy who haunted his dreams. He imagined the firm curve of his ass, imagined sinking his teeth in to leave a bold mark against his skin. He imagined sliding around his slim hips to catch his throbbing length in his hand and he shivered as he heard that low moan in his ear again. What would Jin Ling look like with a flush across his shoulders and lust in his eyes? 

SiZhui tugged his hand faster as he imagined spreading those cheeks open and burying his face in his ass, pushing his tongue into that hot clutching hole. What would Jin Ling taste like? Would it be sweet? Or tangy? Would it be salty or would it taste like nothing but his smooth pale skin?

SiZhui dug his teeth into his lip as he pumped his hand faster, a familiar swell curling through his belly. He had lost himself countless times in this fantasy. Night after night he had pleasured himself to his best friend’s soft moans alternating between guilt and desire as Jin Ling’s voice echoed over and over in his head. 

He wanted Jin Ling. He wanted to kiss him, to rub their tongues together and drag his hands down his chest. He wanted to pull a flush up along his pale skin and sink deep into his body with snapping thrusts. He wanted to taste his ass and make love to him for hours until his voice grew hoarse and his eyes turned hazy with pleasure. 

SiZhui felt that swirling pressure pull tighter and tighter within him as he rubbed himself faster. Broken memories of that night blending with Jin Ling’s dark eyes and his pale skin and it was with one more fast tug that he caught his release in his hand. He came so hard his body jerked and he gasped uncontrollably, his head hanging low. He panted for a moment as he opened his eyes again to the empty library pulling his hand out slowly. 

He cleaned himself up as he swallowed dryly. He definitely had a problem and he didn’t know what in the hell to do about it. It wasn’t like Jin Ling loved him. It wasn’t like Jin Ling had ever even considered a male lover. He was always yelling about cutsleeves and SiZhui glanced down for a moment somberly as he pushed his fantasy away. There was no way in heaven or hell that Jin Ling would ever consider him like that. And the thought was a sad one and for a moment SiZhui wondered why it made him feel that way. It wasn’t like he loved Jin Ling either. 

_Well…._

He considered the other boy again. He was strong and fast on night hunts. He was reliable and had taken on the weight of his sect with a grace SiZhui didn’t know he had and even though he was loud and aggressive more often than not, he had moments of gentleness especially with the spirit puppies Lanling raised. 

Jin Ling was a steadfast, loyal friend and despite his pride he had always been there for him, a willing ear and a willing shoulder. He was quick to jump forward in defense of those he cared about, and even quicker to join him on night hunts or recon assignments and he had a firm moral compass with no tolerance for pettiness or evil. And it really didn’t help that he was so...so handsome.

Apparently he took after his father who had been one of the most handsome cultivators of his generation. He had long jet black hair that trailed down to his slim waist in the high tail he wore it in. His skin was fair and looked soft as silk. His eyes had elegant angles with that dark, dark brown gaze that turned amber sometimes in the sunlight and he had the longest lashes SiZhui had ever seen on a man or a woman. He had delicate, high cheekbones and the cut of his jaw was gentle, almost feminine in appearance. 

SiZhui glanced down a little uncomfortable at the direction his thoughts had taken but he considered again that despite how rough around the edges he was, Jin Ling was a great friend and the head disciple of the GusuLan Sect bit his lip a little as he forcefully pushed his best friend out of his mind. He had classes to attend to and honestly, he just couldn’t seem to straighten out his thoughts anymore. 

_I’m…..not...…...there’s no way I could be……. be in….. l...l…..love with Jin Ling……right?...…...there’s…..there’s no way……_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^.~  
> Sorry about the short chapter you guys, work and life and class etc, but I promise the next one will be longer as we finally get to the Lanling Lantern Festival where Jin Ling and SiZhui will met up for the first time since that night~


	4. Chapter 4

“Sect Lear Jin, all the craftsman and artisan guilds have reported in sir. They are setting up the festival as we speak. Tomorrow will be the most amazing Lantern Festival Lanling has ever seen!” An excited merchant spoke quickly as he glanced at the intimidating sect leader sitting regally at his desk. His spine was straight as an arrow and he had a proud tilt to his chin.

Jin Ling had taken the mantle of his sect 6 months ago but his sharp eyes and his sharper tongue made others of his sect or any number of people from town nervous in his presence. It didn’t help that he had shot up over the summer. He now towered head and shoulders above most of his disciples. It was no wonder though since his father Jin ZiXuan had been tall as well, in fact most of the men in the Jin family line boasted impressive heights and proud bearings and Jin Ling was very much so his father’s son. 

The young merchant swallowed a little dryly as the Jin Sect Leader glanced at him over the report in his hand with his sharp dark eyes. Jin Ling pulled another name vaguely up in his mind, Xiao Yi of the proud Xiao family. They were a famous clan of lantern makers from the Fu Feng village that sat close to the Lanling border with Gusu; and if he remembered correctly Xiao Yi was the eldest son and heir to the impressive clan. 

Nie HuaiSang had advised him a few letters ago that one of the best ways to inspire consideration and respect from people was to remember their names and Jin Ling nodded politely at him as he spoke calmly setting his report down to give the young man his full attention. 

“Thank you for coming Xiao Yi. If you need anything from LanlingJin send word. Your clan is well respected for your craft and we look forward to seeing the lanterns your masters make tomorrow night.”

Xiao Yi blinked for a moment, if there was anything he expected out of the intimidating sect leader and his reputation for loud recklessness it was certainly not that and he felt a genuine smile cross his lips.

“Thank you Sect Leader! The Xiao Family is honored to show you our lanterns!”

“Send my greetings to your father, I enjoyed his flying bear last year.”

“I will Sect Leader! Thank you very much! I will tell him.” Xiao Yi gave him a big smile before almost skipping out of his office and Jin Ling glanced back down to the report. Apparently Linyi City north of them had an eight-winged Bat King who was terrorizing the people who lived there. It had supposedly found a mate and the pair was devouring live stock every week or so and trying to snatch children in the middle of the night. 

Jin Ling had several desperate letters from the townsfolk on his desk and he nodded his head as he made his decision. An eight-winged bat pair would be an excellent night hunt and he quickly penned a reply to the city governor assuring him that he would handle it the day following the festival. He grinned despite himself with the Lans they could definitely take the pair down. 

SiZhui and JingYi were talented cultivators and he was definitely looking forward to their visit. They were to arrive tomorrow morning and Jin Ling couldn’t wait to show them the festival and tell them about the night hunt. An eight-winged bat was an impressive challenge and a pair of them was even better. And even though he was a sect leader now, he wouldn’t give that prize up to any of his disciples. 

~*~

“Fried dumplings! Fried dumplings! Fresh hot dumplings here! ”

A loud voice called from the side when another bright voice cut across the street.

“Lanterns! Lanterns! Grab your lanterns! Don’t miss out!”

Vendors and shopkeepers lined the long main street that cut through the heart of Lanling City, the village at the foot of the LanglingJin Sect. It was a bustling, thriving town and there were people everywhere; handsome men in their best robes and pretty women with their painted faces, grandmothers with warm smiles, wild children running under foot with crackling sparklers in their hands, uncles with their smoking pipes and black clay jars of wine.

The city was vibrant with excitement and it was beautiful in the twilight of the sunset. Bright red banners hung along the sides of buildings and rows and rows of big paper lanterns crisscrossed the street glowing red and gold over their heads.

Everywhere you looked there were lanterns, big ones, small ones, round ones, square, some were painted with simple childlike drawings of rabbits or birds while others had majestic mountains and lakes. Some were the size of a man with bold black designs and some were as small as a hand in shapes of bears or cranes. There were beautiful paper dragonflies and long stemmed flowers that glowed with the little flames inside them. It was incredible. 

JingYi snapped his head from left to right excitedly staring at the beautiful city as night fell around them leaving the sky dark and glowing with the lights from the hundreds and hundred of paper lanterns.

“SiZhui! Look at that one!” He pointed out a huge lantern shaped like a tiger, it hung suspended outside of a restaurant and the flame inside it was carefully placed so it flickered up into the beast’s snarling jaws licking his long paper fangs. JingYi turned his head almost in childlike wonder as he spied a giant tree lantern. This one had tiny flames along every branch that glittered through carefully placed holes making it seem like it was covered in fireflies. 

“Woah!” SiZhui grinned as he looked further down the street at a group of performers jumping and rolling in a tumbling performance surrounded by a cheering, laughing crowd. He glanced up as a beautiful lantern hummingbird flitted passed. It was actually flying! 

“Let’s go see the---”

A loud gong cut through the night with a boom and the people turned their heads wildly excited as they hurried towards the town square at the end of the street. There was a large pavilion set up there with a wide stage and sheer red banners crossed the open roof hanging down and fluttering in the cool night air that brought in the smell of autumn. 

“Wh--?!”

“Shit! It’s starting! Let’s go!” Jin Ling grabbed JingYi’s arm but his hand slipped on SiZhui’s and he ended up grabbing the head disciple’s hand instead. Jin Ling was too excited to notice but SiZhui felt his heart jump up into his throat as he ran after his friends. Jin Ling’s hand was broad and warm in his and he didn’t know what to do about that or the wild pounding of his heart and he curled his fingers up shyly.

When they had arrived in Lanling that morning he had been struck dumb when Jin Ling had almost jumped down the stairs to greet them. Apparently he had had a growth spurt over the summer and he towered over them. He was tall now and broad, his shoulders filling out and looking sturdy and strong under his elegant yellow robes. He wore an intricate golden head piece in his long black hair now that matched the rank he had as the leader of one of the four great sects. 

Jin Ling was no longer the wild disciple he had been all those months ago in Gusu. He no longer looked like a boy with that arrogant tilt to his chin and unmatched pride burning in his eyes. Instead of the boy they expected, the person who met them that morning on the steps of the LanlingJin Palace was a man. A breathtakingly beautiful man with bright brown eyes that turned amber when the sun hit them. A man with the longest, blackest lashes SiZhui had ever seen. 

And SiZhui had stared, and stared and stared. He felt his breath catch and his mouth grow dry, his heart pounding an almost painful drum in his chest as he took in his best friend. He was quite frankly the most beautiful human being SiZhui had ever seen with the morning sun in his hair and happiness in his eyes.

It was a relief when he parted those lips that looked so soft and spoke with the same strong voice they recognized and JingYi had snapped the strange spell that had frozen SiZhui to the spot, laughing and shoving Jin Ling as he teased him about his growth spurt; he was now head and shoulders above them, his body lean and long. When Jin Ling had turned those gorgeous amber eyes on him, he almost swallowed his tongue in an effort to unstick it from the roof of his mouth and he forced the pleasantries necessary out even as his gaze drifted to the pale pink bow of those full lips. 

It was an absolute blessing that JingYi had come too because SiZhui was afraid he’d do something insane in the face of Jin Ling and all his beauty, something insane like drag him forward by his collar to kiss those pouty pink lips, insane like drop him to the steps right then and there to touch that hard chest.

SiZhui dragged his mind back to the present as they ran down the crowded street people parting easily around them when they recognized the bold gold robes of the LanlingJin Sect.

“Come on!” Jin Ling called with excitement, “the Dragon Drums of Fu Feng are awesome!”

They ran through the crowd right up to the front of the stage where 13 manao drums sat. There were 10 barrel shaped red drums in a straight line right across the front with 2 medium sized ones right behind it and at the back sat a huge one. There was a man there in splendid robes and he stepped forward with a bright smile.

“Ladies and gentlemen! The Xiao Family welcomes you to the Lanling Lantern Festival!”

A loud rush of cheering and yells answered him as the villagers clapped wildly.

Jin Ling glanced at SiZhui quickly, his dark eyes almost sparkling in his excitement.

“This is really cool,” he grinned and the head disciple grinned right back. Jin Ling’s smile was as infectious as it was beautiful and SiZhui dragged his eyes back to the stage with effort. They looked to the master of ceremonies who was none other than the young heir to the Xiao Clan, Xiao Yi. He was completely different from the mild young man Jin Ling had met yesterday. 

He stood tall and proud in front of the red drums and he raised his hand to stop the wild applause.

“We call the changing of the seasons with the Dragon Drums!” He spoke with a loud, booming voice and another wild round of excitement took the crowd.

“What is---” JingYi started before he broke off watching the stage. A straight line of women stepped up onto the platform. They stood tall and proud with their hair pulled up high in long tails. They wore red sparring robes and they looked serious and solemn. Their sleeves were cut off at their shoulders revealing the defined lines of their arms and the drumsticks in their hands.

Each woman moved to stand behind her drum with her feet shoulder width apart and a hush fell over the crowd. The woman at the back took a quiet breath before she raised her arms over her head in a graceful arc. She looked up for a moment before she hit the drum firmly with a resounding boom. Then she hit it again and then again starting a deep rhythmic beat. She played by herself for two breaths before the next two drummers took up the sound. After a few more moments the line of ten joined in and the song of the dragon drums began.

They started a deep, pulsing base with every heavy hit of their instruments building it up as their arms swung upward elegantly. They pounded their drums with a primal sound that seemed to resonate in the juniors’ chests. It swelled and dimmed as they passed the beat up and down the line of drums with powerful swings of their arms and at the height of their song they released loud powerful shouts before falling back into that steady pulsing rhythm again.

It was easy to see how the ancient battles of old had war drums. The pounding, pulsing base of the drumbeat was a savage sound full of vibrating energy and the three juniors stared in awe at the Dragon Drum girls. They threw the sound down to the left only for the drummers to catch it and throw it back up the line, the deep pounding beat of the heavy drums growing faster as the song swelled growing deeper and louder with every heavy pound of their hands and at the very height of their song they threw themselves up into the air as one slamming down into their drums with a wild, passionate cry.

The air echoed in the silence as the drums fell quiet and for a moment no one made a sound, too stunned by the energy, the depth of the performance before the crowd erupted into loud cheers and the line of drummers bowed elegantly. 

“HOLY SHIT! JIN LING THAT WAS SO COOL?! What was that?!” JingYi turned quickly to his friend as Jin Ling grinned, “right?! They’re the Dragon Drum girls. They’re from Fu Feng and they open the festival every year. Fu Feng is where the absolute best lantern craftsmen live. That guy on the stage, that’s Xiao Yi, he’s the next head of the Xiao Clan, they make the most amazing lanterns. They’re the guys hosting the festival this year.”

“I thought LanlingJin hosted it?” SiZhui cut in animatedly, that performance had been incredible.

“Naw we just fund it,” Jin Ling laughed, “we let the craftsmen host it. Come on you have to see the flying lanterns.”

Jin Ling turned quickly, yanking his friends by the arm and SiZhui shoved the disappointment in his chest away when Jin Ling didn’t grab his hand again. But truly it was just like ZeWu-Jun had said, the festival was amazing with the most intricate and creative lanterns they had ever seen and SiZhui dragged his eyes from the long line of Jin Ling’s back as he took in the sights and sounds of the lively street. 

Jin Ling pointed out lantern after lantern. JingYi marveled at a pair of flying paper dancers and gasped at a delicate floating peacock that actually opened its big, glowing tail. SiZhui gaped when a group of butterflies fluttered by their shoulders with twinkling eyes from the expertly placed flames that lit the lanterns up. 

The night was glowing with hundreds and hundreds of these incredible lanterns that flew or floated or danced in the air around them as the Fu Feng masters displayed their crafts. They were cultivators and instead of focusing their skills on swordsmanship or night hunts, they dedicated themselves to lantern making turning it into an elegant artform with beautiful, complex lanterns that defied the laws of physics. They were famous all across the cultivational world and Jin Ling was proud to show them to his friends. 

Closer to the end of the street were restaurants and taverns that offered rich smelling dumplings and roasted skewers of fragrant meats and vendors offered their toy lanterns, rice paper, firecrackers and sparklers. They were walking just passed a modest, yet elegant bar when a young woman called to them.

“Young masters! Young masters! Have a taste of the best wine this side of Lanling!” The pretty girl called out with a tray full of cups.

“You can’t say you’ve been to the Lantern Festival if you haven’t had a Lady’s Kiss!” She grinned cheekily at the play on words offering the juniors the small tasting cups. 

Jin Ling turned to SiZhui with a grin as he nudged him, “Let’s try it!”

And SiZhui, ever the proper GusuLan Sect head disciple carefully ignored the band on his forehead and the looming Wall of Discipline that hovered at the back of his mind since he really couldn’t say anything in the face of the devastating smile that curved those pouty pink lips.

JingYi on the other hand had no such reservations and he bounded forward already pulling out his money pouch. 

“Lady, 6 jars!” He ordered happily kickstarting SiZhui’s brain back into reality and he did gasp at that. 

“JingYi! Alcohol is---”

“Stuff it SiZhui! I want to try it and I know you do too. We’re not in Gusu so the rules are more like guidelines anyway,” and the younger disciple had the audacity to wink at him. He was just about to slap JingYi in the face with 50 different rules and the reasons for them when Jin Ling leaned in over his shoulder and his low voice spoke right next to his ear. His hot breath trailing down his neck as the LanlingJin Sect Leader glanced at the door where the lady had gone to fetch those jars. 

“Come on SiZhui. It’s not like you have to go home, we’ll just drink a little and check out the festival. At midnight they fly the wish lanterns. We can just drink and go watch them.”

SiZhui nodded stiffly as he felt every single muscle he had tense up under Jin Ling’s soft voice in his ear, he could taste his heartbeat in the back of his throat. He swallowed heavily, sending a litany of gratitude to his ancestors when the lady came back and Jin Ling pulled away from him. 

And he wondered dimly if he was going to survive these next few days in Lanling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trivia, Untamed has 2 movie sequels and Fu Feng and Xiao Yi are from The Living Dead which is (a pretty terrible but I love it) sequel with Wen Ning and SiZhui XD aaaaaaand if you want to see the real dragon drummers check this link out: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9NSej1sFr3g <3


	5. Chapter 5

The juniors took their jars from the girl and bid her farewell as they stepped back into the street. The Lady’s Kiss was in gleaming black jars a little larger than a man’s closed fist with a golden tassel around the mouth and off it hung a delicate little paper lantern charm.

“Come on, they fly the wish lanterns over the hills at the edge of town. I know the best spot!” 

They walked through the crowds still marveling over the lanterns. They spotted a huge flying bear that opened and closed his fiery jaw as he walked in midair and at the end of the street there was a large bouquet of blooming flowers that opened and closed their wide petals. The biggest one in the center opened up to reveal a fairy child with glowing, shimmery wings. 

“This place is so cool!” JingYi mumbled as a flock of paper birds drifted across the street, their flames glittering in lines down their backs.

“Right?! It’s probably the best festival I’ve ever been to. The different lantern guilds kind of compete every year but the best ones are always from the Xiao clan.”

“How do they like fly around and stuff?” SiZhui asked curiously as they stepped passed the edge of town walking into the grassy hills that surrounded Lanling City. 

“They cultivate. Like instead of sword fighting and stuff they channel their qi into their lanterns, I think it’s in the paper. They make it themselves and draw talismans on the inside. Every year they get cooler. Last year they even had a drummer girl who actually played a drum.” Jin Ling laughed.

“Oh! Like the Dragon Drummers? That was super cool.”

“Yea the Dragon Drummers are like these special disciples of the Xiao Clan, you have to compete to earn a place on the team but only girls are allowed to do it. I think the story goes that the very first Madam Xiao played the drum for her suitor and he was so moved he asked her to teach their daughters. They had a crazy amount of kids, something like 9 daughters and Madam Xiao taught them the manao drums. After that every daughter of the Xiao family line plays it and you know what else is cool? They’re the only clan that honors female heads exclusively. I think Xiao Yi is like the 2nd boy ever to be the heir and that’s only because he doesn’t have any sisters.”

“Woah that’s cool, GusuLan has only ever had Lan Yi and she was badass, she invented the Chord Assassination Technique,” JingYi replied as Jin Ling led them up a tall hill overlooking a small open valley. The juniors looked out at a sea of people below them, everyone decorating and painting lanterns as they prepared to release their wishes to the heavens. 

“What are they doing?” SiZhui asked conversationally as they crested the hill. At the top was a thick old oak tree with large gnarled branches covered in heavy leaves that shivered under the cool night wind.

“They write wishes and stick them inside the lanterns. At midnight they release them up into the sky and it’s supposed to get your prayers closer to the gods. It’s been a tradition for like 400 years, I think.”

“Thanks cool, do you do the wish thing?” JingYi plopped down under the broad leaves of the tree settling himself down into the grass as he pulled the top off his jar of Lady’s Kiss. Jin Ling and SiZhui dropped down too sitting cross legged at the top of the hill.

“I used to when I was a kid, Jin GuangYao used to take me…” Jin Ling trailed off soberly, as he looked down into the valley. 

“Oh…” JingYi trailed off before he chugged his jar of wine. He drained every last drop in one go releasing a loud “ah!” afterwards.

“JingYi…..”

“What SiZhui? Try it too, it’s really sweet, it’s different, like Emperor’s Smile is more earthy. This one almost tastes like honey, kind of.” 

SiZhui leaned back against the thick, solid trunk of the oak tree and he and Jin Ling grabbed their jars, they drank it slowly unlike the impulsive JingYi and SiZhui’s eyes widened. 

“It does taste like honey…” He glanced over to a just as surprised Jin Ling, “yea it does” he grinned back and finished his jar. They sat there like that in silence under the stars. The night was dark since the lanterns in the valley weren’t lit yet and SiZhui spoke up suddenly. 

“Look Jin Ling,” he pointed up at the huge expanse of twinkling stars above them, they were so clear and bright in the night sky. “There’s Altair and Vega, you can see them really well during the fall.”

“Oh?” Jing Ling looked up as he leaned back into the tree following the line of SiZhui’s finger. 

“Shifu had me studying stars before we came over. Have you heard the legend?”

“No?”

“Apparently an immortal girl falls in love with a mortal but their families keep them apart all year. They carved a river across the sky which is the milky way, see it’s there in the middle,” SiZhui pointed again, “they only get to spend one night a year together when the river is the dimmest. It happens today actually, see you can barely see the stars between them.”

“That’s so….tragic SiZhui,” JingYi muttered as he sipped at the second jar of wine.

“It’s kind of beautiful though,” Jin Ling countered as he glanced down into the valley again, “hey look,” he pointed as the villagers started to light up the lanterns one by one and the valley started to glow, the lanterns warming the dark sky and painting it amber with a flickering light.

“Aw Jin Ling, I wish Gusu did stuff like this, it’s so boring there. I mean Caiyi Town is kind of cool but they don’t have anything like this.” JingYi spoke again as he watched row after row of lanterns light up in the valley below them.

“You guys can always come here, we have a bunch of stuff to do and I like hanging out with you.”

“Aw! Thanks Jin Ling, you're the bestest friend,” JingYi spoke sincerely, touched with the normally abrasive boy’s words, the wine already casting a flush across his cheeks. 

“Aw JingYi don’t tell me you’re gonna cry,” Jin Ling joked as he slanted a glance at SiZhui, laughter dancing in his eyes. JingYi was a total light weight and it didn’t help that Lady’s Kiss seemed just as strong as Gusu’s Emperor’s Smile. 

Jin Ling grinned at the head disciple. He could already feel the warmth from the Lady’s Kiss in his belly and the gentle haze in his head as he enjoyed the night with his best friends. 

SiZhui tried to smile back but his heart was suddenly thumping in his chest, his breath stuttering in his lungs. That smile was so beautiful, so sweet, under the flush the wine had left on his cheeks. He swallowed dryly when those dark eyes caught his and he snagged his jar of wine quickly to distract himself, using it to hide his own blush from those sparkling eyes and that pale pink bow of his lips that curled up with humor. 

It was almost unfair how handsome he was. No one should ever have those cursed long lashes and those brilliant brown eyes and SiZhui drowned his feelings in the sweet taste of Lanling’s famous festival wine.

“Hey look, it’s starting,” Jin Ling turned those devastating eyes away from him and SiZhui felt like he could breathe again, swallowing heavily as he dragged his eyes from Jin Ling’s profile and the gentle cut of his jaw. For all his height, Jin Ling remained graceful, his jaw delicate and almost feminine in its beauty. 

The juniors looked down into the valley as lantern after lantern was released into the air carrying wishes and prayers up to their ancestors in an amazing display, hundreds and hundreds of lanterns rising up in front of them. 

The sky glowed amber under the lights and Jin Ling glanced at his friends to see their reactions when he stilled, his eyes settling on SiZhui. The GusuLan head disciple had his face turned up to the sky with a soft smile across his lips. His skin was glowing under the lights and the lanterns pulled rich highlights from his long black hair. His cheeks were dusted with a flush that caressed the line of his face and the soft curve of his jaw above the delicate length of his neck. 

His dark eyes stared up at the lights from under his long lashes and Jin Ling was almost stunned. Had SiZhui always been this beautiful? His pale skin was so flawless and for a moment he looked like a work of art carved in jade.

Perhaps he felt Jin Ling’s gaze because he turned slowly, those dark, dark eyes sliding up to meet his and for a breath they stared at each other. Jin Ling swallowed heavily as those eyes met his with a powerful pull, dragging him in. They were so warm under the fan of those black lashes, so deep and endless. 

SiZhui met his gaze with something intense in his eyes, it was powerful, and deep with an odd light in their depths. He swallowed dryly as he looked into Jin Ling’s brown eyes. They were almost amber under the lantern lights, shadows cast by his impossibly long lashes falling over his flushed cheeks. They were breathtaking and SiZhui felt his hand rise up. It was as if he lost complete control over his body and he let his fingers brush Jin Ling’s cheek. The touch was so light and soft as he caressed that blush.

Perhaps it was the wine, hot in his belly or perhaps it was the lantern lights glowing in SiZhui’s eyes but Jin Ling felt suddenly breathless, pinned in place under that heavy gaze that pulled him in, that made his heart pound as the beautiful Lan disciple started to lean in towards him, his eyes so dark under the night sky, so rich with the warm lights that floated above them and painted his lips a dusty rose. 

And Jin Ling couldn’t do anything at all as SiZhui leaned in, those lips drifting closer to him. It was as if SiZhui had woven a spell around him with that dark, hot gaze and Jin Ling let him do whatever he was about to do because he simply couldn’t think of anything, anything other than those captivating, glowing eyes under those long, black lashes. His heart was pounding so hard it was a wonder they couldn’t hear it and he let his eyes flutter closed when SiZhui’s breath fell across his lips. 

SiZhui laid his whole hand against that blushing cheek, their mouths so close their breath danced together in the space between them and he had a dim, distant thought in that moment.

_Oh…...I guess…….I…...do love him after all……._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kiss kiss, fall in love ^.~ you think they're gona kiss??? :P


	6. Chapter 6

“HOLY SHIT!? GUYS! LOOK AT THAT LANTERN! IT’S HUGE!”

JingYi gasped loudly snapping the spell and SiZhui jerked back looking away as Jin Ling’s eyes snapped open, a blush burning across his nose and he snatched his jar from the grass downing it in one go in a desperate attempt to hide his flush.

_What…..the…...hell……..was that?! Was SiZhui going to kiss me?!_

Jin Ling threw his head back to stare at the sky because he couldn’t for the life of him bear to look at SiZhui at that moment. He couldn’t meet those beautiful eyes again because he had the unsettling feeling that he might just finish what SiZhui had started and wasn’t that an uncomfortable thought. He wondered dimly as he watched the lanterns float above them why, for some inexplicable reason, he might actually want the beautiful head disciple to kiss him after all. 

~*~

“Jin Ling?! What the hell is wrong with you?!” JingYi snapped as the LanlingJin Sect Leader tripped over the 5th root in a row as they walked up the forest path on the outskirts of Linyi City. 

“Shit” Jin Ling muttered as he caught his balance again. He was a mess. His head was tight with his hangover and he hadn’t slept a wink. He couldn’t for the life of him straighten out his thoughts. No matter how many times he remembered last night, he was sure that SiZhui had almost kissed him. 

_Why?! Why?! Why, why, why, why?! Why did SiZhui try to kiss me last night….?!_

SiZhui for his part was in a completely similar state. Every time he looked at Jin Ling he blushed, stuttering over his words as he steadily avoided looking at him. And every time Jin Ling glanced over, SiZhui looked away with that damning flush over his nose and it was starting to drive him crazy but he really couldn’t do or say anything about it with his own ears almost glowing red. 

He didn’t know what to do about last night. Should he have kissed SiZhui? Why did he even want to kiss him? Was it the wine? What the hell? 

But for some inexplicable reason, he was almost hyper aware of the head disciple walking down the path next to him. Every tilt of his head, every firm step of his long legs caught his attention. The line of his strong arms and those delicate fingertips that had caressed his cheek dragging his thoughts back to last night over and over and over again.

And Jin Ling swallowed dryly as he yanked his eyes away barely missing the tree root in front of him. They had a night hunt to do and he needed to focus. He shoved SiZhui violently out of his thoughts as he glanced up at the cave where the rumored eight-winged Bat King and his mate were supposed to be.

“Okay Jin Ling…” JingYi spoke firmly, “Pull your head out of your ass. These Bat Kings are really strong and I don’t wanna die.” He groused as he elbowed his friend.

“Ugh shut up JingYi!” Jin Ling hissed back.

The night was dark around them, the thin sliver of the moon just barely enough to see the ground in front of them and the dark black hole of the cave entrance. 

SiZhui spoke up for the first time with a clear, no nonsense voice as he grounded himself firmly in the present, shoving Jin Ling and his amber eyes out of this mind. 

“Bat Kings hate fire so I think we just go in and tackle them, I drew up some fire talismans back at breakfast. They fed last night so they’re probably sleeping it off. I mean they devoured 4 cows and 2 goats.”

“Yeah,” Jin Ling pulled out a light talisman quickly sparking it with his qi and the three juniors crept into that dark cave, their bodies tense and tight as they headed to confront the bat kings. 

“Ugh it smells horrible,” JingYi gasped as the smell of feces and rotting meat met them almost immediately and there was no doubt that this was their den. They could almost taste the foul stink in the air and as one the juniors pulled out their swords dimming the glows along their blades. It was early in the evening and bat kings usually slept until late, typically venturing out at midnight or sometimes even later. 

The juniors walked deeper and deeper, the smell almost suffocating them as they trailed focused gazes along every single inch of the rock ceiling intent on the demonic bats. 

Bat Kings were huge creatures that grew as tall as a full grown man, sucking up resentful energy that turned them vicious and bloodthirsty. The more evil energy they amassed the longer their wings and in some cases the negative energy was so powerful the regular bats turned demon would sprout 4 wings, 6 or even 8. Eight meant that the beast was a powerful, powerful entity and the juniors were properly wary of them.

A mile into the cave the rank smell suddenly turned sharper, watering their eyes and they pulled their sleeves over their noses as they crept further in. The cave veered sharply to the left, the floor dipping under them as they descended deeper. 

It took another mile before they spied them. The pair was hanging from the ceiling and they were even bigger than they had imagined. Easily 6 feet long from head to clawed toe, their huge leathery wings wrapped around their bodies in layers as they slept in the darkness of the cave. Each wing was tipped with a razor sharp claw that glittered in the low light from their swords.

Jin Ling turned to SiZhui as he nodded at the fire talismans in his hand, a silent affirmative to ignite them and the Lan disciple did just that. He funneled his qi into the talismans throwing 2 across the ground to create a barrier of fire while his hand tossed 3 straight at the bats as the juniors braced themselves.

And all hell broke loose.

The bats suddenly shrieked flapping their huge wings, the male had 8 just like the rumors had said and the female only 6 but they were impossibly long; they buffeted the air trying to escape the line of fire but SiZhui’s qi was powerful and he held it up against the demons. 

Jin Ling flipped over the barrier and took a huge leap into the air swinging Suihua in an arc at the male but he was a powerful creature and he snapped one of his huge wings forward throwing Jin Ling back. JingYi vaulted over the line of fire SiZhui held in place catching Jin Ling before he hit the flickering flames. The Lanling junior grinned at JingYi for a second. 

“I’m going to throw you up!” JingYi nodded quickly and Jin Ling grabbed his arm and threw him into the air. JingYi twisted to build momentum before he slammed his sword down slashing through 2 of those eight wings. The bat screeched in pain, tumbling around in panic. Disoriented, he crashed into the wall with force almost making the cave tremble under the weight of the huge creature. 

SiZhui lunged over the barrier, hopping onto Jin Ling’s shoulder with a light tap of his foot using the height to his advantage and he took another huge leap up into the air to catch the bat’s enraged mate. She howled in fury, diving straight for him but SiZhui was fast and he leaned to the side just enough for her to blow past him.

He slashed Ningshi down with a powerful swing straight into the bat’s back. She faltered for a moment but Jin Ling was there. He jumped up into the air snagging one of her huge, leathery wings and with a strong grip he yanked her down slamming her so hard into the cave floor she left a dent in the ground and JingYi wasted no time stabbing into her head with strength. 

The male howled in rage as he flew towards them a little unsteady in the air but SiZhui didn’t let him get too far as JingYi finished the blow with devastating force and the female bat fell still. 

The air around them stilled for a moment before a rush of evil energy suddenly exploded around them as the female died. All the resentful energy she had amassed was released like a vortex into the air. It swirled in heavy, black clouds and her mate swung in to absorb it all and a sickening crack filled the cavern as another pair of huge leathery wings erupted out of his back. 

“SHIT!! HE’S TAKING HER ENERGY!” SiZhui yelled but the bat was suddenly faster and stronger. He flapped his 9 wings hard, throwing the Lan disciple across the cave into the unforgiving stone wall.

“SIZHUI?!” Jin Ling turned to him but the bat suddenly dived straight for him and he threw himself to the side dragging JingYi with him but the creature was so big, so strong that his powerful wings snapped again, those sharp claws slashing across the younger Lan’s back and JingYi hissed sharply.

“JINGYI?!”

“I’m fine, fuck! Asshole bat!” He turned, his sword slashing and catching on one of those huge wings. The bat shrieked in pain as JingYi’s blade sliced cleanly through 2 more of the huge wings on his right side.

The bat’s enormous size was both an advantage and a disadvantage, for all his strength, the cave roof was fairly low, limiting his movements and at every corner of the cave stood one of the juniors. SiZhui had pulled himself out of the wall gingerly as he straightened up. 

The bat wheeled around angrily as he flapped gaining height in the air. His red, beady eyes glittering in the light from the line of fire that cut off his escape. 

He lunged suddenly dropping with incredible speed at the head disciple and SiZhui slammed his sword across his unprotected face, slashing straight through one of his eyes. The resounding shriek that cut through the cave was deafening and the injured beast grew frantic with pain. 

It became wild and even more ferocious and for hours the three juniors fought him, dodging his razor sharp claws and dripping fangs and countering him with powerful strikes of their swords. The cave was alight with the blue glares of the Lan blades and the yellow glow from Suihua. 

“JIN LING! PUSH HIM HERE, I”M GONNA HIT HIM WITH ALL THE TALISMANS!” SiZhui yelled across the cave and Jin Ling nodded quickly. He and JingYi readied themselves as the bat took another powerful dive towards them, the sharp claws on his feet extended and gleaming. 

“JINGYI! NOW!” The two juniors slashed their swords down releasing electric arcs of power that threw the bat back towards SiZhui.

The head disciple’s hand snapped out quickly throwing ten talismans at the beast’s unprotected back. The Bat King howled with pain as the qi formed fire caught on his fur and his leathery wings. He flapped erratically hitting JingYi’s shoulder and throwing him back to the far wall. 

In panic and pain the bat careened into the wall between them slamming into the rock with tremendous force shaking the very foundations of the cave. Unable to withstand the impact, the cave shuddered and trembled before a huge rain of rocks cascaded down around them.

Dust billowed up as the bat’s dying howl echoed in their ears. The juniors dived to the sides avoiding the section of roof that was caving in and they covered their faces to block out the debris. The barrier of fire sputtered out under the mountain of rocks that had fallen from the bat’s death throes. 

Coughs echoed around the cave as the rocks settled down and Jin Ling was the first to speak as he stood up in the darkness, blinking blearily. He tugged out another light talisman igniting it as he looked around foggily, his ears ringing from the cave in. 

“S….Si….SiZhui?! JingYi?” He coughed hoarsely into the settling dust. 

“I’m here!” JingYi called but his voice was muffled and far away. 

“He….” cough, “here!” SiZhui answered him and Jin Ling snapped his head to the far wall spying the white lan robes in the pale light of the talisman. 

“You ok SiZhui?” He spoke hoarsely with another cough and the head disciple groaned back as he pulled himself out of another dent in the wall, “yeah, you?”

“Fine,” Jin Ling huffed scanning the cave before his eyes widened in shock, “JINGYI WHERE ARE YOU?!”

“I”M HERE ON THE OTHER SIDE, THE WALL CAVED IN,” he yelled back, his voice muffled through the mountain of rocks that cut them off from each other.

“Oh shit….” Jin Ling cursed as he realized with a shock that they were effectively cut off from the exit, surrounded on all sides by thick, black stone. 

“Jin Ling….there’s no way I can move these rocks, if I hit it with my sword the rest of it might cave in too,” JingYi called from the other side and SiZhui spoke up quickly, “maybe you can get some help? Linyi City is only 2 miles away.”

“That city is only civilians, you have to go back to Lanling, get my juniors. This is a good learning experience for them. It’s only an hour and a half south by sword.”

“Ok! If you die in there, I swear I’ll kill you myself!” JingYi called back and they heard his muffled footsteps grow softer and softer as he left to fetch help leaving Jin Ling and SiZhui behind trapped in the cave with nothing by each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit....now what......they're stuck......together.....alone..... ^.~


	7. Chapter 7

Jin Ling eyed the impenetrable rock wall in front of them and he spoke to SiZhui quickly, “maybe if we shift these rocks over?”

“It won’t go, Jin Ling, if you look this big rock here will collapse if we move it. I think we should just wait. It won’t take JingYi long.”

“.....yea….. ok…..” Jin Ling muttered as he walked back to the far wall, plopping down next to SiZhui absentmindedly after he eyed the messy rock wall that stood in front of them. The bottom half was made up of thousands of tiny stones that supported the weight of huge boulders. One wrong move and the entire thing would come crashing down.

“Those bats were hell,” he grinned as he nudged his friend, “pretty kickass right?!”

“Yeah!” SiZhui grinned back, turning his head to meet Jin Ling’s eyes. “We---”

He froze suddenly, his voice breaking off as he realized Jin Ling’s nose was right in front of his face, those brown eyes flickering amber in the dim light of the talisman and he felt his breath catch in his throat as the memory of last night flew over him. He swallowed dryly as that pale pink bow caught his eyes again. He had almost kissed those lips last night, the lantern lights weaving a strange spell around them that SiZhui had been unable to resist in the face of Jin Ling’s incredible beauty. 

And even now in this dim, dusty cave, he was breathtaking, his bangs hanging around his face messy and sweaty, his eyes bright from their fight, his face flushed with exertion. SiZhui trailed his gaze along Jin Ling’s lips slowly as that maddening desire crept up within him again. That insane desire to kiss that pink mouth, to slide his hands through those long black locks.

He dragged his eyes up to meet Jin Ling’s for a moment and they stared at each other, last night drifting over them again with all that odd tension that had caught them under the lantern lights. Jin Ling gasped softly, his heart tumbling in his chest as those deep, dark eyes met his with a crack of lightning almost sparking between them. SiZhui’s eyes were glowing with the dim, flickering light from the cave. 

Those dark eyes were so deep and endless again, something heavy curling through them as they caught Jin Ling in a trap. The LanlingJin head swallowed heavily, unable to move, unable to blink and almost unable to breathe as SiZhui stared at him, as SiZhui wove another impossible spell around them. 

The air between them was almost crackling with tension, crackling with some unnamed emotion that Jin Ling couldn’t read and SiZhui lifted his hand again. He lifted his fingers to Jin Ling’s cheek gently, slowly caressing that flushed, warm skin and he spoke suddenly with a hoarse voice. 

“Ji…..Jin Ling…..I like you!” His words tumbled out of him uncontrollably in the silence between them and he felt his heart seize up in his chest; he hadn’t intended to say that. He hadn’t intended to confess in some empty cave in the middle of the night but one look at those amber eyes had stolen his heart again and the words just leapt out of his mouth.

“I….mean….uhm…..” He trailed off as Jin Ling stared back at him with huge astonished eyes. 

“Wh….WHAT?!” Jin Ling yelled, lunging to his feet and stumbling backwards. 

“WH…..WHAT THE…..HE…..HELL?!” He panicked; there was really no other word for it. He started to walk in nervous circles glancing back at SiZhui’s wide eyes and the fetching blush on his cheeks.

“YO….YOU?!….WWWWHAT D….DID YOU SSSSAY?!” He couldn’t even speak in full sentences, his voice high as panic clawed at his throat, those three little words spinning around in his head. There was no way he heard that right? It was completely and totally impossible….

“I….I said I----”

“NO! There’s NO way SiZhui! You….You can’t li------” His voice broke off immediately. Those three little words were quite frankly impossible to say as a wildfire blush burned across his cheeks. His head was spinning; he didn’t know where to put his eyes, his hands clenching up and releasing and he felt the incredible urge to run but they were trapped, trapped like rats in this cave, trapped in this space with nothing but those three little words and SiZhui’s deep, dark eyes.

“JIN LING!”

“NO! No no no no yyyyou…...what do you?! What?! What the hell SiZhui?!” Jin Ling muttered as he started to shift on his legs, the maddening urge to run tensing his shoulders.

“I SAID---”

“NO NO NO NO SIZHUI! WHAT ARE YOU EVEN---” Jin Ling broke off with a wild gasp as the Lan head disciple lunged to his feet quickly. He may be shorter than him but for some insane reason he seemed so intimidating with those dark eyes. SiZhui took a step closer to him and Jin Ling took a step back, then SiZhui took another and Jin Ling followed walking backwards as SiZhui came forwards. He walked towards him with slow sure steps and Jin Ling had never before felt so much like a cornered animal. SiZhui’s gaze was sharp and flickering in the dim light of the cave with some heavy nameless weight in his eyes and he spoke softly.

“Jin Ling…..I’m…..I’m sorry but I really do lik----”

“AHP!” Jin Ling turned to run; it was impossible for him to stand there under those dark almost glowing eyes, but SiZhui didn’t let him. He lunged forward cutting off his escape as he took another heavy step crowding Jin Ling into the cave wall. 

“Si…..Si…..SiZ…….” He stuttered, his voice catching in his chest as SiZhui slammed his hands into the wall around him, trapping him there in his arms and Jin Ling squeaked with another wild gasp.

He couldn’t speak properly, couldn’t even think a straight line and he raised his hands to push SiZhui off; he was completely incapable of dealing with the beautiful Lan disciple in his face and his eyes drifted down to those lips for one heart stopping moment as a crazy thought swirled up through his mind. He thought for one insane second that he wanted to kiss those lips, those lips that looked like a dusty rose at sunset. 

The thought was so alarming he planted his hands on SiZhui’s chest to shove him back, this closeness was suffocating him but the Lan disciple held his ground. It was like pushing a mountain, his entire body was firm and unyielding and Jin Ling tried again. He threw his body behind the shove and SiZhui glared at him for a moment before he gritted his teeth and yanked his forehead ribbon off. 

He grabbed Jin Ling’s hands with stunning speed tying them tight with his sacred headband and Jin Ling’s heart fell into his stomach. His eyes were wide with panic and SiZhui yanked him forward by his tied wrists, his foot hooking Jin Ling’s ankles to drop them both to the floor. 

They landed in a heap on the hard ground of the cave, SiZhui straddling his hips with his knees as his hand planted Jin Ling’s arms above his head firmly. 

Jin Ling gasped again as his breath whooshed out of him with the impact. He tugged at his wrists hard but SiZhui was immovable, his fingers curling tighter around the wrists in his grip. He lifted his free hand up to caress Jin Ling’s cheek again just like he had that night under the lantern lights and Jin Ling felt a shiver trip down his spine. He took a shuddering breath as he looked up into SiZhui’s dark eyes.

They were so heavy, so intense with heat and Jin Ling just didn’t know what to do. He tugged weakly at his arms again but SiZhui held him fast and he spoke softly, his hot breath falling over his lips. 

“I said I like you Jin Ling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooOOOOOOOooooo!!!! What now Jin Ling?!  
> 


	8. Chapter 8

Jin Ling swallowed heavily, he had nowhere to run, he couldn’t move under SiZhui, his arm strength was unbelievable. He stared down into Jin Ling’s eyes, his gaze almost glowing and flickering with heat, a heat that sent a bright blush across Jin Ling’s cheeks.

“I…..I…...uhm……” Jin Ling couldn’t compute. He had no idea what to say, what to do in the face of those dark eyes, those dark eyes that stared so deeply into his own. SiZhui’s gaze dropped to his lips as his soft fingers moved from his cheek to trail across them leaving fire in his wake. 

He caressed that pale pink bow gently, his eyes glancing up at Jin Ling again for a moment before he leaned down and Jin Ling froze under him, his lashes falling closed despite himself as he felt that hot breath feather over his lips again. He was so tense he jumped when those firm lips pressed against his when SiZhui kissed him.

He kissed him lightly, gently for a moment before he slanted his mouth pressing soft little kisses into his lips and Jin Ling felt a full bodied shiver run down the entire length of his spine. He was simply and completely unable to think of anything as those warm lips teased him with delicate touches.

SiZhui took a shuddering breath against that soft, soft mouth before he slipped his tongue out, trailing a hot wet line across the seam of Jin Ling’s lips and the Lanling junior gasped, completely unprepared for it. SiZhui slipped into his mouth in one smooth glide caressing him and Jin Ling trembled.

The touch was tentative at first before SiZhui pressed fully into his mouth dragging his tongue against Jin Ling and a soft moan fell between their mouths. It was so, so, so hot. SiZhui’s tongue was like fire in his mouth and Jin Ling couldn’t avoid it anymore. He rubbed his tongue up sliding against the one along his and it was SiZhui’s turn to shiver. 

They kissed each other a little clumsily and it took a while for them to find the right angle, their mouths brushing together and shifting against each other over and over. Neither one had ever kissed anyone before and despite the bumbling attempt it was still so very hot, but they were fast learners and soon enough they were sliding from Jin Ling’s mouth into SiZhui’s and back again chasing those feelings that tied their heads up in knots. 

They kissed for minutes, hours, dragging their tongues together in slick hot lines, their breaths falling from their moving mouths heavily as they got caught up in each other. Jin Ling was so hazy under SiZhui, under that hot kiss that all the tension flowed out from his body, his arms relaxing under that strong grip on his tied wrists and SiZhui released them.

Unbidden, Jin Ling pulled them down over the Lan disciple’s head to lay around his neck as the passion of their kiss heated them up and they kissed each other harder, faster, breathless in the dim flickering light of the cave.

Jin Ling gasped suddenly when he felt heavy hips arch into him rubbing against the hard ridge in his robes and he realized with a foggy snap, he was hard. He was achingly hard and panic clawed at him again.

He pulled back with a gasp, his eyes flying open to meet SiZhui’s as they stared at each other for a moment stunned but his hips dropped again, rubbing their hard cocks together and Jin Ling moaned despite himself. 

“Jin Ling….” SiZhui panted heavily, that hot breath falling over his wet pink lips, “I really, really like you…..”

Jin Ling gazed up into those dark eyes absolutely astounded at the confession and he dragged his voice out saying the only thing he could think of, “Why?”

_Why? Because of how beautiful you are, because of how loyal and brave you act. Because your eyes glow in the sunshine. Because your soft voice heats me up, because I know how passionate you are about things you care about. Because your cheeks curve up when you laugh, because you are just and honorable, because I know how strong and steadfast you are. Because you make my heart pound, because y---_

“SiZhui?” Jin Ling asked again softly as the Lan disciple stared back at him with so much energy in his eyes. There was so much depth to that dark gaze and SiZhui swallowed heavily before he spoke up.

“I just…..I just do. You are so brave and…..and fearless…..you are strong and…..and so beautiful. You…...you are bold and wild when…..when you can be…...but you…..you are firm and gra….graceful as a leader…..you make my heart ra…..race….I dream of you Jin Li----”

Jin Ling blushed so bright he thought he’d burst into flames and he lifted up quickly kissing SiZhui to cut off all those embarrassing words. He kissed him gently, clumsily fitting their mouths together a little awkwardly but SiZhui moaned anyway, a deep husky sound that made Jin Ling shiver. It collected deep within his belly heating him up even more and he felt his cock grow impossibly harder. 

He didn’t know what was going on. He couldn’t make heads or tails of this situation. The only thing he was sure of was that he did indeed want to kiss SiZhui and he leaned back into the unforgiving ground of that cave pulling his voice up with effort. SiZhui had answered him honestly and he would do the same. 

“I….I don’t…...I don’t know if….if I like you SiZhui…...I mean I do as a friend but…….but I…...but your…..” Jin Ling paused for a moment as he tried to collect himself around the hazy state he found himself in. SiZhui’s kisses were confusing the hell out of him. He wanted and he needed and he was scared, scared of this heat, nervous of this man above him. This was not the best friend he knew.

“You’re….” He tried again glancing off to the side as he tried to escape those unfathomable eyes. 

“You’re the only…..only p….per…..person I’ve ever wanted to…..uhm…...k…..kk…….kiss…”

SiZhui settled those gentle fingers against Jin Ling’s cheek as he slowly pulled the other boy’s face up to look at him again and he grinned, a slow, dangerous smile drifting over his face that set Jin Ling’s heart racing in his chest. It was dark and possessive and Jin Ling swallowed heavily under the weight of it. 

“Good….” and he kissed Jin Ling again. He kissed him passionately, his tongue sliding passed those pink lips again to tangle with his, a low moan echoing in his mouth and Jin Ling was powerless to stop it. He didn’t even know if he wanted to stop it, in fact, he didn’t even think he could. His arms curled tighter around the head disciple’s neck and he gasped breathily as their hips met again, SiZhui grinding down into him to rub their hard cocks together.

SiZhui moaned deeply then as Jin Ling kissed him back, his tongue hot in his mouth as they gave in to this heavy tension that swirled around them. He slipped his hand down between their bodies to tug at Jin Ling’s robes. He yanked that belt off quickly before he leaned back pulling those heavy golden robes off and up over his head. The outer robe caught on Jin Ling’s tied hands but SiZhui simply could not make himself loosen that ribbon. 

Jin Ling looked so sexy tied up and blushing under him and he ripped right through that outer robe tossing it off to the floor of the cave. He leaned back down quickly pulling the heavy folds of his clothing open to touch that hard chest. He dragged his hands down the long planes of his muscles, his eyes catching on those little pink nipples. 

It was almost as if SiZhui was possessed. He was no longer the gentle, delicate Lan disciple, instead he was bottled heat. Every inch of him was throbbing with need. With a powerful, powerful need to touch this boy, to possess him, to make love to him and tie them together for always. 

It was said Lans love only once in their lives and their love was so deep and inescapable it was almost a sort of madness. SiZhui dropped his mouth to those little nipples, kissing the right one lightly before he wrapped his lips around it with a strong, sucking pull as he sought to devour the boy underneath him. And there in the darkness of the cave with Jin Ling’s arms wrapped around him and his soft moaning voice in his ear, SiZhui could finally understand the true impossibility that was a Lan’s love. 

He could suddenly understand with startling clarity why the last sect leader had secluded himself for over half his life and why HanGuang-Jun had played Inquiry every night for 13 years. It was like Jin Ling’s hoarse moaning, gasping voice was an electric current wrapping around his heart, the skin under his mouth almost burning his lips. 

And he wanted. He craved this man in his arms. He desired him so thoroughly that SiZhui moved down from those hot nipples, kissing and licking along the dips and ridges of Jin Ling’s body. His skin was warm and almost tangy, from their fight no doubt, but it tasted like the sweetest and most forbidden of fruits. 

SiZhui continued down his kissing, nipping line leaving red petals in his wake as he sucked at that skin, biting it with shallow presses of his teeth reveling in every one Jin Ling’s low breathless moans as they slid like silk along his ears. He had heard that soft voice in his head over and over in his dreams after that illicit night in the forest. And he had to hold himself back from the maddening desire to mark that skin, to leave dark, sucking bruises all over his body. Jin Ling was so vulnerable and nervous under him. He couldn’t scare his prey away like that and he moved to his waistband. He slid his hands down to tug those trousers off pausing to glance up when Jin Ling gasped sharply. 

“Wh…..what are you….?”

“Shh Jin Ling…...it’s ok…” He muttered back reassuringly as he pulled those pants all the way off releasing the thick cock between his legs. He was so hard his cock snapped up curving long and thick against his abdomen and SiZhui felt his mouth water. He didn’t know if the desire to kiss it was normal or not, HanGuang-Jun had never sucked Wei WuXian’s or anything all those months ago but SiZhui pushed the thought away. If it was perverse to want to suck that thick cock, the head Lan disciple didn’t care and he leaned down quickly dragging his tongue across that swollen red tip. 

Jin Ling gasped hoarsely as his hips jerked up in surprise. He couldn’t catch his breath. He couldn’t tell up from down in that dim flickering darkness of the cave. SiZhui had left him in pieces; pieces of broken moans and panting breaths. 

He didn’t know what to think, couldn’t think and when that mouth wrapped around his cock he jerked again a wild, heavy moan falling from his lips. He was almost dizzy under SiZhui’s mouth as the head disciple sucked him deeper and deeper, his tongue fluttering along that hard cock. 

SiZhui sucked it slowly, enjoying it like it was some delicacy. He tugged his mouth back up the long length before rubbing his tongue into the slit tasting Jin Ling on his tongue. It was thick and salty and so very hot.

Everything Jin Ling did was hot, every moan that fell from those swollen lips was running down his back like wildfire and SiZhui sucked it down just to hear that broken voice again. Then he did it again. He didn’t really know what he was doing but when Jin Ling’s bound hands settled into his hair he shivered with a trembling heat. 

He sucked on the cock in his mouth again bobbing his head. He may not have ever done this before but it wasn’t too hard to figure out. He just used his mouth instead of his hands to jerk that thick length off. He settled his hands on Jin Ling’s hips almost as an afterthought as he focused entirely on the throbbing cock on his tongue. 

He licked it and sucked it and kneaded it with his lips and he moaned too when he felt those long fingers curl into his hair. He paused for a moment as visceral need ripped through him when the other boy tugged his hair loose throwing his headpiece off into the darkness. 

Jin Ling dragged his hands through all that thick black hair in a desperate attempt to hang on to something as SiZhui dragged him higher and higher and higher. He could feel a swirling pressure collect low in his belly and he gasped louder, his voice falling out of him huskily. He couldn’t control himself, couldn’t stop the endless moans that filled the cave. He dimly worried that he was too loud, that his voice was too unattractive but SiZhui’s mouth sucked harder. He bucked sharply, his fingers flexing into all that black hair and he jerked with a stilted, heavy groan as he came. He came deep down that tight throat, his body almost jumping off the ground with the force of his release. 

SiZhui bobbed his head a few more times sucking every last drop of Jin Ling’s taste into his mouth. It was bitter and it didn’t really taste that good but that paled in comparison to the mind blowing desire roaring through him. He wanted more, he needed more. He wanted to touch, to suck, to taste more and he moved to do just that

Jin Ling’s heavy, husky groan and the weight of this moment burned him straight through and he leaned back quickly, gently rolling the other boy over. He tugged those hips until Jin Ling was up on shaky hands and knees. He was so far gone under the weight of the afterglow of that release that he didn’t fully comprehend what SiZhui was doing until he felt a hot puff of air on his ass. 

SiZhui dragged his hands over that firm, round ass with possessive desire. He dug his fingers into all that soft, warm skin and he leaned down to taste it. He dragged his tongue along the curve of his right cheek pausing for a moment as that crushing need rolled through him again.

He was so hard, so unbearably hard but he pushed it back. He wanted to enjoy this. He had dreamed of this, dreamed of this ass so many times and he would be damned before he let this moment get away from him. He slid those cheeks open gazing down at that small, fluttering hole and he closed his eyes trying to ground himself before he did some terrible act of violence, like thrust himself in immediately. 

That was not the right way to do this. HanGuang-Jun didn’t do that. HanGuang-Jun had sucked and licked and devoured that ass before he took his husband; before he slaked his lust deep in Wei WuXian’s body and SiZhui used every single inch of his hard won discipline to control himself. He wouldn’t take Jin Ling like that. He couldn’t damage this moment between them with his mindless fucking. Jin Ling wasn’t just for his lust. He wasn’t there for his satisfaction.

SiZhui wanted to treasure him, to make love to him, to pleasure him until he sobbed with red swollen lips and husky cries and he leaned down just about to do that when Jin Ling gasped in panic. The Lanling junior dropped his hips fast to the ground as he realized exactly what SiZhui was about to do.

“N….NO! Si…...SIZHUI, NO Y...you can’t I’m sweaty and dirty and just no! You can’t do that!” Jin Ling turned his head over his shoulder staring into SiZhui’s eyes, willing him to understand that nowhere in heaven or hell would Jin Ling let him lick his ass, not with all that sweat and dirt and who knows what else. He had had a long, long day and it had been hours and hours since his last bath. 

“But I want to do that…...let me do it Jin Ling? Please….” SiZhui asked with a deep, hoarse voice. It was so full of heat and desire and Jin Ling trembled for a moment under those dark eyes but he was firm as he shook his head. 

“NO! I can’t take it not right no…..now……”

“Please…..” SiZhui asked again, his lashes fluttering low over his eyes. He looked so sexy there on his knees with a flush across his nose, those heavy eyes almost glittering at him as he begged to kiss his ass, begged to sink his tongue inside Jin Ling’s tight, hot body. 

“NO! SiZhui just no! You can do that…. n…..ne…...next…...t…..tttime…..ok?”

SiZhui paused for a moment as the weight of those words blew through him. Jin Ling had said next time. Next time meant that they would do this again, that he would have this gorgeous man in his arms again and he could take that. He felt love and excitement bubble up in his belly and he smiled. It was dark and possessive, satisfaction curling over his lips as he met Jin Ling’s eyes.

“Ok……..” He breathed out, grinning at Jin Ling and he slipped his hand into his sleeve quickly fishing out that small bottle of oil. He popped the top and the mellow, mild smell of flowers drifted around them. 

“What’s that?” Jin Ling asked a little nervously. He didn’t know what to think anymore but they were here in this moment and he would see it through. He wanted to see it through. It would be a lie if he said he hadn’t thought about that night, hadn’t thought of Wei Ying’s pleasure wrecked face more times than he could count. He could still hear those gasping, wild cries in his head and it would be another lie if he said he didn’t want to know what that was, know what had made Wei Ying sob and pant and moan. It had to have been good. There was no way he could have made sounds like that if it wasn’t.

He admitted to a shy little corner of his heart that he did want to feel it too. He wanted to feel what Wei Ying had felt and another treacherous corner of his heart wanted to feel the feelings that came with it. He could still remember the soft, sweet kiss they shared, their love so clear and obvious between them and he conceded that even though he may not love SiZhui yet, he was definitely the only person he would ever consider doing something like this with. 

SiZhui was his best friend but more than that he was an incredible cultivator. He was strong and brave, honest and meticulous. He was a steadfast and loyal friend, he was one of the very few people that Jin Ling trusted completely both with his fears and insecurities and at his back. He knew with SiZhui he could face down any creature, tackle any obstacle because he knew just as surely as he knew his own name that SiZhui would be there to back him up. 

And it didn’t help that SiZhui was so breathtakingly beautiful. What was it with the Lans? Or rather what was it with SiZhui’s family? It didn’t matter that they weren’t blood related, Lan WangJi and Lan XiChen were his family just the same and one would have to be blind not to notice the beauty of the Two Jades of Lan and SiZhui it seemed took after his father and his uncle in more ways than one. He had that same flawless skin, those same elegant angles to his eyes, those same high cheekbones, those same firm lips, the same long black mane of hair. It seemed like the only thing that was Wen about him was his birth parents. 

“It’s oil, it’s made from wildflowers that grow around Caiyi Town. It’ll help with…….with this….” SiZhui cut into his thoughts as his cheeks flared pink.

“O….o…...oh….” Jin Ling swallowed nervously, “is…..is it going to…..to hurt?” He asked despite himself. This was completely new territory and it would be yet another lie if he said he wasn’t wary about whatever this was that was happening between them.

“I’ll make sure it doesn’t,” SiZhui spoke up again confidently as he poured a large handful of the oil over his fingers. He glanced up into Jin Ling’s eyes for a moment and the Lanling disciple gasped when he felt those slick fingers trail up his ass. The touch was so light it almost tickled. Those fingers rubbed at his entrance soaking it in oil and Jin Ling felt a shiver take him. He turned back laying his cheek against the cave floor in surrender. Whatever SiZhui was going to do he was going to let him. He was going to see what this was, he wanted to see what had made Wei Ying lose his mind. He lifted his knees up a little pressing into those teasing fingers and he felt the long, tapered tip nudge his hole. 

SiZhui caught his lip with his teeth as he pushed against that little fluttering entrance that clutched shyly under his gaze and he willed and fought himself to stop from shoving into it. He had to take this slow. Jin Ling was a virgin and so was he. He couldn’t hurt him and even though he had never done this before, he knew almost instinctively that the tight little hole under his fingertip was too small to take him.

He pushed against it again, firmly and when his finger slid past that slick rim, he moaned. He couldn’t help it. Jin Ling’s body was so tight, so hot and he bit his lip harder as he pushed in deeper down the first knuckle then the second, Jin Ling’s startled gasp rolling through him and leaving him so hard it was almost hurting. He slid his other hand into his pants tugging himself out and he rubbed himself a little to the feeling of those tight muscles contracting around him. 

It was unbelievable how sexy it was to watch his finger push in then pull slowly out then push back and then out. He moved slowly thrusting into that hot ass and he leaned forward despite him to kiss the left cheek. He kissed it laving his tongue along that soft skin. He nibbled it and sucked it into his mouth with the maddening urge to bite it. But he wouldn’t do that, not this time. This time he would be gentle even if it killed him. He wanted Jin Ling to feel good and he had a sneaking suspicion that the boy under him may not like it if he dug his teeth in with the possessive bite that was vibrating along his jaw. 

After a long while of that slow thrusting, SiZhui nudged that hole with a second finger and Jin Ling gasped hoarsely as it pushed and pushed until it slipped past that tight little rim. He swallowed heavily. It felt weird, not exactly good but not exactly bad either. It was an odd sensation and he wondered dimly if maybe this whole thing wouldn’t be that great. There was no way this slow rhythmic pumping into his ass had made Wei Ying lose his mind. 

It didn’t feel that overwhelming or that electrifying but he was committed. He would see this through and he hoped that maybe it would get better. He huffed softly as those fingers pushed deeper into him before tugging back out only to do it again going just a little deeper. And SiZhui did it again and again and again, the friction making his hole grow hot and swollen and SiZhui bit his lip even harder. He might actually bleed if he kept this slow thrusting up and he stretched his fingers wide opening that hole up for him. He had one more finger to do. 

HanGuang-Jun had used three fingers and he had been pretty big and long, so three should do it right? He grabbed that little vial of oil and poured it over his thrusting hand slicking that little hole up even more. 

He pushed his fingers as deep as he could go and he brushed up against something a little firmer. It felt smooth and round under his fingertips and Jin Ling jerked hard under him with a heavy gasp. 

“A….are…..yo…..you….ok?” SiZhui huffed breathily as he glanced up quickly wondering if it hurt. 

“Ye….yea…….t….try…...th….that ag….again?” Jin Ling spoke hoarsely, shyly. His voice was so, so soft as he glanced over his shoulder. Whatever the hell that was had sent a bolt of lightning right up his spine. 

SiZhui pulled his fingers back before shoving them in a little forcefully straight into that spot and Jin Ling moaned sharply.

“AHHHHNN!” 

Whatever that little spot was it pulled a deep, wild moan from Jin Ling’s swollen red lips and SiZhui just had to do it again. He had to hear that pleasure wrecked voice again so he dragged his fingers back out before plunging them straight into that spot and Jin Ling’s loud moan was his reward. 

That hoarse, husky moan burned his ears and he slipped a third finger in pumping his hand in and out then in again and out stabbing straight into that spot and dragging wild groans of pleasure from the boy under him. 

Jin Ling was tying his head in knots. He was so hard and he stretched his fingers faster intent on taking him, intent on fucking into that little spot until Jin Ling screamed. 

“HAA…..AHHHH…….HA…...AHHHNNNN!”

Jin Ling was almost delirious under the lightning sparking up and down his spine. Whatever that spot was it felt incredible and he felt his cock thicken up, curving long and hard between his legs again. His head was almost spinning as pleasure arced along his nerve endings. Was this what Wei Ying had felt? It felt amazing and he had a dim thought that if SiZhui’s fingers felt this good, his cock should feel even better right?

He glanced over his shoulder again just about to speak when his voice died in his throat. SiZhui looked unbelievably sexy there on his knees, his dark eyes glittering in the dim light from the talisman, his lashes long and lowered above an alluring blush that dusted his cheeks. He had his lower lip caught in his teeth and he glanced up for a moment meeting his eyes and Jin Ling swallowed a gasp. There was so much heat in his gaze, so much dark lust and it made him even sexier. It was so hot to think that he was holding it all back, holding all that desire, that desire for him and Jin Ling liked that thought. He liked the idea that SiZhui looked like that because of him, for him and he found his voice again.

“O….ok…..ju…..just…..do it…..” He spoke shyly glancing down to break that heavy stare. He had no idea just how intensely SiZhui’s was looking at him. He had no idea how sexy he looked in that moment, his messy hair framing his face, his brown eyes hot under the black fan of his impossibly long lashes that cast shadows over his blushing cheeks. He was breathtaking and SiZhui blinked a little as those words finally registered in his lust blown mind.

He swallowed heavily as he pulled his fingers back. He snagged that little bottle of oil and upended it, soaking his throbbing cock and slicking it up as he shuffled forward positioning himself. He paused taking a moment to rein himself in. He had to go slow. He had to control himself. He absolutely could not give in to Jin Ling’s hazy, hot stare and those red, swollen lips. 

He pressed his dripping tip into that fluttering hole firmly then he pushed again and then one more time nudging against that tight little rim and it gave just a little, just enough for him to pop his thick tip in and he groaned long and deep in his chest as that wet, hot ass swallowed his cock. 

“AH!!” Jin Ling gasped suddenly, tears springing up in his eyes. It hurt. It really hurt and he thought for a moment there was absolutely no way he could do this. Wei Ying be damned. SiZhui was so big it felt like it was splitting him in two. 

“Re….rel…..relax Ji…..Jin L….Ling…..pl…...please.” SiZhui’s hoarse voice rolled over him and he gritted his teeth. He could do this, he could do this if it meant he’d get to hear more of that breathless, groaning voice.

He concentrated and forced his body to relax and he shivered uncontrollably as SiZhui sank into him with another hot inch. It was almost too much for him and he lifted himself up properly with his hands. Maybe if he changed the angle it would feel better? He knew dimly that one’s first time should hurt. He’d heard girls mention it before when they thought no one was listening. 

He took a shuddering breath and decided he simply could not take this slow slide anymore and he gasped back, “just do it! SiZhui!”

And SiZhui did, he bucked the rest in hard slamming into that spot almost by accident and Jin Ling saw stars. His entire body exploded with electricity when he hit that spot dead on ripping a wild cry from his lips. 

“AHHHHHHHNNNNNNN…..HAAAANNN!” 

Then SiZhui did it again tugging those heavy hips out before he snapped them forward and Jin Ling’s arms collapsed under him again and he let out another one of those breathless moans. 

“HAA…..ANNNNN!!! OH!!! ANNNNNNNN!!!”

SiZhui was done for. As soon as Jin Ling screamed in pleasure he lost it, completely and irrevocably. He yanked his body back before throwing them forward again punching into that little bud of nerves. He was panting and gasping hoarsely as every buck into that spot made Jin Ling tighten up around him. He was completely delirious, thoroughly drunk on Jin Ling and those husky cries. 

He wrapped his hands around those slim hips and bucked again and again and again. He had wanted to go slow, he had wanted to make love to him but that writhing body under him had robbed him so totally of his mind he just couldn’t slow down. He buried his cock deep into Jin Ling’s ass with a deep, guttural moan of absolute pleasure. It was mind blowing, that slick, tight ass sucking him in and he knew there was no way he was going to last.

Jin Ling was gasping and moaning and groaning with wild pleasure every time he hit that spot within him and SiZhui leaned down over his back kissing mindless trails along his shoulders while he thrusted deeper and harder, faster, pistoning his hips back and out then in deep again and back and out and in and deep over and over as he pulled them higher. He slipped his hand around that delicate waist and wrapped his fingers on that thick, swaying cock under them moaning again when he caught the proof of Jin Ling’s pleasure in his hand. 

The fact that Jin Ling was so hard as he fucked him almost overwhelming his mind with lust and a heavy satisfaction and he tugged his fist up and down as he pitched his hips in harder. The slapping sounds of their bodies and his hoarse moans and Jin Ling’s wild cries filling the cave with a lewd echo.

It was almost too much for him but he forced that swirling pressure in his belly back, he was determined to drag Jin Ling over with him. He needed Jin Ling to come too, to seal this moment and Jin Ling screamed then, his whole body tensing up tight, clenching hard around SiZhui’s thick cock and he came. He came so hard lights exploded behind his eyes and SiZhui groaned long and loud as Jin Ling dragged him over too. He sunk his teeth into Jin Ling’s nape and bit deep as he came so desperately his whole body jerked into that ass as shivers danced up his spine, his cock twitching wildly with every spurt of his hot release. His orgasm almost seemed endless as he came and came and came. 

After minutes, hours, eons he felt those shocks fade away and he released that skin under his teeth pausing as he noticed the deep bite mark at the base of his neck and he licked it almost apologetically. He just hadn’t been able to control himself but despite his remorse, he was proud of that mark, proud to see it dark and bold on Jin Ling’s flushed skin. 

They panted there with heavy huffing breaths as they tried to work themselves down from that high. Their bodies shivering with errant shocks and SiZhui pulled himself out with regret. He did not want to leave that tight clutching body and he had a dim, distant thought in that moment. He realized with an odd sort of clarity that he wanted to do it again. He didn’t even think he could but that didn’t stop his desire. He never wanted to stop, never wanted to leave Jin Ling’s hot body but he shoved it away. He had lost control of himself since that moment he had first looked into those dark eyes that turned amber in the light and he had to draw the line somewhere. 

He had to pull himself together because fucking Jin Ling for hours in a dark, dusty cave when JingYi could come back any moment was not appealing. He didn’t want to share this sexy, gorgeous man with anyone else. No one else had the privilege of seeing that pleasure wrecked face and hearing those wild hoarse screams of pleasure. They were his and he would not share it with anyone. 

He tucked himself back into his pants and he fixed Jin Ling’s robes with shaking fingers. His outer robe was destroyed and there was nothing he could do about that. The elegant over robe with its embroidered peony was thrown off against the far wall. 

SiZhui shrugged at it before he tugged Jin Ling up. He glanced down at his tied hands, his fingers caressing it for a moment and Jin Ling glanced at him again. There was something odd in his gaze and SiZhui paused meeting his eyes. He waited for whatever Jin Ling wanted to say because there was a wealth of words in his bright brown eyes. 

“Uhm…..” Jin Ling started hoarsely, his voice still breathy, “so…...the…..ribbon…...I mean…...did you…...me….mean it?”

SiZhui understood him immediately. Jin Ling had to know the meaning behind his sect’s white ribbon. He had to know what it meant to someone from the Lan sect to take it off and even more so when they tied it on another person and he gazed quietly at Jin Ling again.

He spoke sincerely with his heart in his eyes, “I meant every word Jin Ling. I like you and…..and I want you…..and uhm…..I only want to do this with you…..it will only ever be yo---”

Jin Ling darted forward pressing a quick kiss to his lips to cut off all those embarrassing words. He really, simply could not take it when SiZhui talked like that. He pulled back for a moment meeting the other boy’s eyes again. 

“I…….I…..I am honored SiZhui. I don’t know if…..if I lllike you like that right now but…..but I only want to do this…..wwwwwith…...y…...you….” he trailed off, another bright blush catching his cheeks and he looked down shyly. 

SiZhui smiled at him, “I understand Jin Ling, I will wait for you, it will only ever be you.” He finished as he leaned in again pressing another soft, gentle kiss to those swollen red lips. Jin Ling looked absolutely wrecked and SiZhui loved it. He loved knowing he was the one to leave Jin Ling in pieces and those sincere words touched his heart. He knew with absolute clarity that he would love only him for the rest of his life and he was content to wait for this beautiful boy.

He leaned in untying the ribbon that had bound his hands. He removed it with no small amount of regret. He would never forget the sight of Jin Ling tied up and blushing for as long as he lived. Hell he would never forget a single second of this night tucking it deep into his heart. He would wait for Jin Ling. He would wait for his heart to catch up to him because he was simply incapable of loving another the way he loved this boy, this gorgeous, strong, sincere, brave man who tied his head into knots with those dark eyes that turned amber when the light touched them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes finally~ ❤ so I think I lost my soul to mdzs. I wrote another sequel which is technically timeline-wise set before this one. It's called Lotus Seeds with XiCheng because....just because ❤ I hope you guys will check it out and thanks for reading :)


	9. Chapter 9

Boom! 

A huge explosion cut through the cavern as cultivators blasted it open revealing a group of 15 Lanling juniors. They stood in a straight line in front of the caved in rock wall opening up a wide hole for their sect leader. They jumped forward excitedly into the open space marveling at the huge Bat King carcasses. An endless stream of questions assaulting Jin Ling and SiZhui as they emerged. They were sweaty and dusty and Jin Ling was missing his outer robe which started another barrage of questions. Was it hard? Were they injured? How was the fight? Did Sect Leader Jin get injured when the bat ripped through his robe? How long did they battle? And on and on and JingYi laughed loudly as the three disciples tried to field all the quick questions. 

They explained the fight, taught them about the Bat King’s strengths and weaknesses, answered all the questions as best they could as they left that dim cave, the sunlight from dawn drifting in as the group walked back out into the forest clearing.

JingYi hung back for a moment to answer another question as he trailed his eyes over his friends, something had definitely happened between them. They were almost glowing and you would have to be an idiot or an innocent little junior not to see it.

JingYi’s eyes widened for a moment when Jin Ling turned his head to answer yet another question from a girl on his left and his long hair slid over just enough. JingYi leapt forward quickly throwing his arm around Jin Ling’s neck. He laughed loudly when the other boy yelled back at him before he dropped his voice and whispered quietly.

“Sect Leader Jin….I would wear a higher collar next time….” and he laughed again despite himself when Jin Ling turned beet red, his cheeks flaring with a dark blush, “can’t have you influencing those poor little juniors can we?”

He slanted a look at SiZhui who had the grace to look embarrassed and for the rest of that return trip, Jin Ling remained firmly at the back of the group tugging his collar up to hide that tingling bite mark at the base of his neck. 

~*~

“SIZHUI!” JingYi called over as he stood atop his sword. He and SiZhui were heading back to Gusu and they flew at a good pace, neither fast nor slow, the forests and wild open fields of Lanling rushing passed under them and SiZhui turned to look at him curiously. 

“So was it good?” He asked with a mischievous tilt to his head and the head disciple blushed furiously.

“SHUT UP JINGYI!”

“You shut up! I can’t believe you did it with JIN LING?! I mean what?!”

“ARGH! SHUT UP!”

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell me! How long have you guys been a thing?”

“W….we…...we’re….not…..not a tttthing…..” SiZhui blushed even brighter as he looked away from JingYi’s laughing eyes. 

“NO WAY?! Did you just have a _one night stand?!_ SIZHUI! I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU! That’s sooooo against the rules Mr. Head Disciple!”

“IT WAS NOT A ONE NIGHT STAND!”

“OH HO! So you did it more than once?”

“NO! DAMN IT JINGYI! We’re talking about it! He’s going to sssssend me a le...letter ok….”

“So you _are_ a thing?!” JingYi pointed accusingly with a quirk to his lips; SiZhui was so red it was hilarious and he couldn’t resist teasing his friend.

“Ugh….he doesn’t lllllike me like that yet…..bbbut he said, he said he only wants to….to….ddddd…….ugh…….to do it with me!”

“He doesn’t like you? Do you like him?”

SiZhui glanced back over and pursed his lips but JingYi was one of his best friends and he fessed up, “yeah…..I do…..”

“Did you tell him?”

“Yeah……..”

“Then you guys fucked right?”

“JINGYI!” SiZhui gasped in horror, he really couldn’t take this conversation but they were flying together and like it or not, JingYi had him right where he wanted him.

“Fess up SiZhui, Jin Ling had a freaking dog bite on the back of his neck, I had to talk to the juniors for hours to keep them away from him. I mean come on I’m kind of an idiot sometimes but I’m not blind, you really did sink your teeth into him huh,” JingYi cackled and SiZhui thought for one second that he would love to punch his laughing ass right back off his sword.

“ARGH JINGYI! SHUT THE FUCK UP!”

“Manners! Manners Young Master Lan, swearing is not allowed!”

“I hate you JingYi….”

“Come on tell me about it, was it good, what did it feel like?”

SiZhui’s ears were burning so bright it was a wonder steam wasn’t coming out of his ears but he did kind of want to share, it had such an incredible night after all. 

“Amazing JingYi….It was amazing….” He spoke up after a moment, his eyes growing soft as he glanced down at the town below them, memories of Jin Ling’s arching back and those wild cries drifting over him again.

“Ugh! SiZhui that look on your face is gonna make me hurl…” JingYi made a face back at him, “I dunno about guys though I mean…...was it hot?”

“Very, JingYi but I mean I like him so I think it was hotter because of that…”

“Huh….well I guess I’ll have to find someone to like too,” he grinned, “don’t you think girls would be better though? I mean….”

“No…..Jin Ling is stupid hot JingYi but whoever you decide to love will turn your head upside down too," SiZhui grinned back at him.

“UGH! EW! SIZHUI I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU JUST SAID THAT!”

“It’s true!” SiZhui defended himself as the tall, imposing mountain of the Cloud Recesses came into view. 

“Maybe….”JingYi trailed off, “I dunno I mean I want to bang someone too but like I don’t really like anyone, all the disciples are kind of gross,” he spoke back thoughtfully. 

“It’ll happen JingYi, it will happen when you least expect it with someone you least expect. You’re a great guy, you're strong and handsome so just be patient.”

“AW SIZHUI! YOU’RE THE BESTEST FRIEND!” JingYi called back, touched.

“Don’t cry you big baby!”

“I’m not gonna cry dumbass!” He snapped before he continued a little soberly, “You guys are my best friends and I’m happy for you, really. But if that puffed up little mistress hurts one hair on your head I’ll kill him!”

SiZhui laughed brightly as they started their descent drifting down to the white archway that marked the Cloud Recesses’s south entrance.

“You’re my best friend too JingYi, let’s go report to HanGuang-Jun, he should be free right now since ZeWu-Jun is teaching the morning classes.”

SiZhui and JingYi headed up the elegant white stone steps with light and happiness swirling between them, and SiZhui felt his heart swell. That night in the cave had been so amazing, so wonderful and he felt little butterflies catch in his stomach. Jin Ling had said he was going to send him a letter and he had promised to see him soon. Whatever this new budding relationship was between them it filled his heart with warmth. He would face a thousand bat kings for Jin Ling, he would face any adversary, conquer any obstacles to be with this gorgeous, strong, brave man.

The world around him seemed so bright that day, the colors rich and vibrant in his mind and he wondered if this was what love was; if love painted the world around you in shades of laughter and happiness, wondered if it was love that filled his heart full to bursting or maybe it was just Jin Ling and those brown eyes that glowed amber under the lantern lights. 

-FIN-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and I rly hope you enjoyed my little ZhuiLing puppy love :) And I love, love, love reading all your comments, they rly brighten up my day :) I will post an epilogue over the next few days and I'm working on the next sequel in the series: Lotus Seeds which is my XiCheng story, its a little darker and more emotional than this piece since I really wanted to explore the heartache that both Jiang Cheng and Lan XiChen were left with at the end of mdzs. I hope you'll check it too :) Once again guys thank you so much ❤


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to Illumi_Senri who gave me the idea for this ❤

SiZhui and JingYi bounded up the stone steps walking into the heart of the Cloud Recesses as they headed for the jingshi. At mid morning, HanGuang-Jun would have been teaching classes but he had roped ZeWu-Jun into it instead.

Lan XiChen had just recently come out of seclusion after 3 long months. He had shut himself up in the hanshi for hours, days and days on end hiding himself away from the world in his sadness. And every single person who knew Lan XiChen had despaired with him then. His ever present smiles lit up the world around him with warmth and the change that had come over him with Jin GuangYao’s betrayal was profound. His soft, gentle brown eyes were distant, pain flickering in them so clearly. 

Lan XiChen had never been able to hide away under expressionless masks like HanGuang-Jun did. His heart was open for anyone to see and the endless sorrow that trailed around him for months made the people of his sect mourn with him. What they wouldn’t give to take that weight from those broad shoulders that had given and sacrificed so much for them. 

But a change had come over him recently after his return from his stay in Yunmeng. His eyes were brighter and sometimes you could even see shadows of those warm smiles ghosting over his lips.

He did look better now, his skin was darker, no longer that sickly pale white it had been and his voice was firm again. His shoulders were back and proud once more though he had yet to regain that imposing aura he used to have. He didn’t seem quite so fragile anymore even though bouts of melancholy would still take him hostage more often than not. He still didn’t venture out of his home much other than to attend to the needs of others which was rare since most of the sect tried to respect his solitude even if it left them with more despair in their hearts at the sad man their beloved leader had become. 

In a desperate attempt to distract him and keep him from the gloom of his hanshi, HanGuang-Jun had pestered him to take on morning classes. He thought it would do ZeWu-Jun good to get out in the sunshine for at least a little bit. Lan WangJi couldn’t take the weight off his shoulders but perhaps with time and distraction that burden would lessen. 

Lan Zhan had never and would never forget ZeWu-Jun’s constant presence that had bolstered and supported him after Wei WuXian’s death. His brother had always been right there, bothering and pestering him to come out of the jingshi, to play with A-Yuan, to teach some classes, anything to distract him from the unending sorrow that plagued his heart and Lan WangJi would do the same. He would help his brother through his darkness the same way he had helped him so many years ago. 

And ZeWu-Jun had finally relented, accepting to teach only 2 morning classes. He could only handle the vibrant young disciples in doses now, his heart still aching with pain and guilt and sorrow and Lan Zhan had smiled one of his private little smiles at him, relieved to see his brother leave the gloomy, shadowy, suffocating hanshi that overflowed with his endless regrets. He was hopeful though, Lan XiChen seemed much better after his stay with the YunmengJiangs and that was a welcome thought. 

SiZhui and JingYi walked down the stone pathway towards the senior living quarters with light steps. They were happy from their trip, it had been so much fun. The Lanling Lantern Festival had been amazing and the night hunt with the Bat Kings had been awesome and they were dying to share the news with HanGuang-Jun. 

They stepped up the gleaming wooden boards of the jingshi when they paused for a moment, a low moan drifting out. It was such a muffled sound they thought they might have misheard it but then they heard it again and JingYi darted back down the steps and around the side following the noise. It sounded like someone might be hurt or injured and seeing as how this was HanGuang-Jun’s personal home, they were mildly worried. 

They walked around the side of the house creeping over to the large window that faced east. It was cracked just enough that SiZhui and JingYi could chance a glance inside. 

And they did and they froze immediately rooted to the spot.

HanGuang-Jun was indeed inside and so was Wei-qianbei. Wei WuXian was hanging suspended from the ceiling, his wrists bound tight with HanGuang-Jun’s forehead ribbon that was looped around the broad beams that crossed the roof of the jingshi, his bare thighs supported by Lan Zhan’s broad palms as the regal, imposing Second Jade of Lan thrusted up into his ass with harsh slaps of his hips, Wei WuXian’s voice falling out of his mouth with hoarse, quiet sobs.

“La….LAN…...ugh…..huff…..AHHH…...Mer…...mercy….Lan….Zhan I can’t take it ahh..nymore! Le….let me hhahhhh.....huff....down! Please!” He panted heavily but Lan Zhan ignored him, turning his head to bite the soft skin of his exposed arm and he bucked again, hard making Wei Ying’s cock jump up in the air. He threw his head back gasping as tears leaked out of his eyes, his long hair cascading over Lan Zhan’s shoulder and down his back. It fluttered in the air with every heavy punching thrust that caused Wei Ying to cry out quite wretchedly. He looked like someone had bullied him badly as he gasped and groaned, his voice shuddering with breathy broken moans for mercy.

He sounded sniffly and loud, his cheeks trailing little tracks of tears above his pink nose. 

“Si….SiZhui!” JingYi hissed quietly as he glanced over with wide eyes at his friend standing stunned next to him 

“What the hell are they doing?! Is HanGuang-Jun hurting him?! Should we do something? Look! He’s….he’s crying! SiZhui! What do we do?!”

SiZhui for his part was completely rooted to the spot watching Lan WangJi fuck those soft sobbing gasps out of Wei WuXian’s throat. He did sound miserable but the throbbing, dripping cock that slapped his belly with every buck made it quite obvious that he was enjoying HanGuang-Jun’s punching thrusts as he swung forward in midair before those broad hands yanked him back on his thick cock.

He fucked him hard and fast, the loud slapping sounds of sex infusing the air around them and SiZhui felt a wildfire blush cross his nose as he glanced up at those bound wrists. The Lan Sect ribbon was looped tightly around his hands and knotted expertly on one of the beams that made up the roof of the jingshi ceiling. And he was immediately thrown back to that night in the cave with Jin Ling’s tied wrists around his neck and his own hoarse, velvety voice in his ear. He swallowed heavily as he ignored JingYi’s elbow that poked him in the ribs. He would never forget the sight of Jin Ling tied up and blushing for as long as he lived. 

_“HAA…..ANNNNN!!! OH!!! ANNNNNNNN!!!” Jin Ling was gasping and moaning and groaning with wild pleasure every time he hit that spot within that tight clutching ass and he leaned down over his back kissing mindless trails along Jin Ling’s shoulders while he thrusted deeper and harder, faster, pistoning his hips back and out then in deep again, and back and out and in and deep over and over as he pulled them higher._

SiZhui shivered under the force of his memory and he violently threw Jin Ling out of his mind. There was no way he was going to get hard in the middle of the morning standing next to JingYi as they peeped at HanGuang-Jun making mad, passionate love to his husband who was hanging from the ceiling. No matter what wretched sounds were coming from Wei Ying’s sobbing mouth. It was crystal clear to SiZhui that he was indeed enjoying Lan WangJi’s almost violent, dominant thrusts and SiZhui watched with no small amount of envy as he bit and sucked deep, purple petals on Wei WuXian’s suspended arms. There was a whole trail of them up and down from his shoulder to his bicep, the marks bold against Wei Ying’s skin. 

Those love bites were dark red and purple and SiZhui felt his mouth water with desire, desire to dig his teeth into Jin Ling’s skin. He remembered that night in the cave and that maddening urge to leave trails just like those; to suck up long hot lines of vivid bruises into all that pale skin and he felt his blush grow darker across his cheeks. His ears were positively burning.

The need to have Jin Ling panting and moaning and sobbing in his arms again was almost a physical weight in his chest. He wanted to do to Jin Ling what HanGuang-Jun was doing to Wei WuXian. 

“SiZhui!” JingYi hissed knocking him out of his head. 

“I….I think we should do something! He’s crying! I mean, look!!”

“Ji…..Jin….JingYi….” SiZhui tried to speak, his voice almost failing him and he swallowed his desire down with effort.

“He’s…..he’s….”

“AHHHHHNNNNNN HAAAA LA…..LAN…...LAN ZHAAAAAAAHHHHHHNNNNNGGGG!”

They snapped their heads back to the scene as Wei Ying came with explosive force, his cock jerking violently in the air as he painted thick white lines across the jingshi floor. His back bowing backwards under the force of his pleasure, his ass clenching tight on Lan WangJi and dragging a deep hoarse groan from his swollen lips. They watched with rapt attention as Lan Zhan came too, his hips jerking into Wei Ying’s ass with the strength of his climax. 

“S…..see…….he’s…..he’s fine…….” SiZhui whispered back, a shudder running down his spine. He was suddenly very aware of his sect ribbon. He was very aware indeed of that satin band on his forehead and he wondered if Jin Ling would let him do that. Would Jin Ling let him tie him up and hang his sexy body from the ceiling so he could fuck that hoarse, husky voice from his lips again? Would he let him drop to his knees under his suspended hips to bury his face in that ass?

By his ancestors he wanted that. He wanted that so badly he almost couldn’t stand it. Jin Ling had said he could. He had said next time and SiZhui would be damned twice if he let his little sect leader get away from him again. He grinned despite himself. He would taste that ass one way or another the next time Jin Ling fell into his arms. He would wring deep, sobbing moans of pleasure from his red, swollen lips until he cried with that same wretched miserable voice Wei Ying had had. 

JingYi glanced at the pair in the jingshi again as they shared a tired, sweet kiss. HanGuang-Jun gently untied the knot letting Wei WuXian fall into his arms as they kissed slowly, lazily and he looked over to SiZhui a little disconcerted. Wei WuXian had sounded kind of awful, he had been a wild, sobbing mess and JingYi really didn’t know what to do with the information that someone could come so hard being so roughly handled. Was that normal? Did couples do things like that? Were they supposed to do it like that, all rough and aggressive? Did people normally cry during sex with their lovers?

He chanced a look at SiZhui again and paused, his eyes growing wide at the heavy, lust blown look in his eyes. SiZhui looked dangerous there with a dark grin on his lips and JingYi stared, he swallowed a little dryly and he had a dim, distant thought in that moment.

_Rest in peace Jin Ling…..SiZhui’s going to eat you for lunch..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much guys for all your support and love! I'm so happy so many of you liked my puppy love ZhuiLing. I hope I did them justice and thx again for all your ❤ and comments! I had a lot of fun writing this since I love the juniors so much lol. I hope you'll check out Lotus Seeds which is the next part of the series. Its XiCheng and it's a little darker than this one cuz of feelings and stuff lol anyway thank you for sticking it out with me and I hope you enjoyed it. ❤ Btw guys I have a twitter if anyone wants to come say hi lol I love geeking out about mdzs and yoi :)  
> Check out Brie (@brieeze01): https://twitter.com/brieeze01?s=09


End file.
